My Brother, My Hero
by FrankElza
Summary: Just when the Curtis brothers were becoming a family again from Pony's disappearance at Windrixville, one simple letter shakes up the family and leaves the brothers struggling to hold onto the hope of normalcy again.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is a story I had written a while back. Hope you all enjoy reading and feedback is appreciated.**

 **Chapter 1**

Two months had passed since Pony had returned from running away and ending up at Windrixville: two months since the death of Johnny and Dally.

Everything in the Curtis household had taken time to adjust to the change, two gang members lost and a brotherly relationship challenged but now Pony and Darry were getting on with the occasional argument, and Soda was back to his ever so happy self having his kid brother home.

Soda had gotten off work early on the sunny Thursday and grabbed the mail before bouncing his way into the house.

Ponyboy was still at school for another one and a half hours and Darry didn't finish work until five.

Soda kicked off his shoes as he entered the house; one flew onto the couch and the other, into a far corner of the room; he knew Darry would probably tell him not to leave them lying around.

Soda just gave a shrug at the thought and slid across the floor into the kitchen, dirtying his socks in the process, but that didn't matter they got washed anyway; that was his theory.

Soda poured himself a big glass of chocolate milk and gulped it down quickly, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Now to see what I'll make for dinner," Soda said out aloud to himself.

Soda searched through the cupboards and pulled out some pasta and a packet of mushroom sauce. Soda sung loudly to himself as he searched the cupboards.

"Ah, I think red will do nicely for the pasta today," Soda smiled and pulled out the red food coloring; he felt happy so he wanted the food to look happy.

Soda grabbed out some carrots, broccoli, and beans and started chopping them up; putting them into a pot of water on the stove.

Soda kept singing a happy tune to himself of the latest song that continued to play on the radio, as he busied himself with the preparations for dinner.

"Now vegetables on: pasta and coloring in the pot, um...chicken!" Soda mentally listed to himself out a loud.

Soda opened the fridge and grabbed out the roast chicken. Unwrapping the packaging Soda placed it on the oven tray and placed it into the oven so it would be ready by dinner.

Soda was so distracted singing and cooking he hadn't heard the front door.

"Hey Soda," Pony greeted; with a slight chuckle, as he saw Soda's silly antics in the kitchen.

"Hey Pony, how was school and track?" Soda asked.

"Yeah school was just school and track...the coach made us run sprints and race against each other."

"Yeah? How'd you do?" Soda asked.

Pony nodded, "Good, I came second, got beat but only a few seconds."

Soda smiled at his little brother's achievement.

Pony walked over to peer into the pots and saw the red pasta and vegetable.

"What is this Soda?"

"Pasta, chicken and vegetables with mushroom sauce," Soda explained.

Pony raised an eyebrow at the pasta again.

"Yuck Soda, were you too busy singing to realize you made the pasta red?"

Soda laughed, "No I decided to do that and it's not yuck Pony."

Pony rolled his eyes. "I hope not, otherwise you can always take up a singing career instead of a cooking one," Pony joked.

"Hey: enough of your cheek!" Soda slid across the floor to chase after Pony.

Pony ran off with Soda close behind. Soda eventually caught Pony around the waist and swung him around, before the two young brothers wrestled to the ground.

"Soda, Soda. Let me up!" Pony gasped, "I got homework to do."

"Not until you surrender," Soda teased.

"No!" Pony gasped stubbornly and wriggled in Soda's hold.

"Soda; Darry will get mad if I don't get my homework done by dinner!"

"Not until you surrender, Pony," Soda teased again, holding Pony down on the ground, unable to move.

"Alright I surrender!" Pony yelled.

Soda immediately let go and scrambled to a standing position; Pony following suit and dusting off his jeans.

"I'm going to our room," Pony announced.

"Okay kiddo."

After Pony left, Soda checked on dinner once again and concluded it was all under control and so grabbed the mail off the table and flopped onto the couch to rest.

"Darry, Darry, bill, bill..." Soda mindlessly flipped through the letters until he came across one reading Sodapop Curtis; it was in an off-white envelope and had an official stamp on it.

Soda looked curiously at the letter and ran his finger through the top seam, breaking open the envelope. He was still humming softly to himself; having not a care in the world.

As Soda began to read the letter his cheerful mood dropped and tears of shock and disbelief sprung in his eyes.

 _No way could this be true. There must be some mistake. How am I going to tell Darry and Pony this?_ Soda thought.

Soda stared at the official symbol on the top of the page and the name printed below; nope this was no typing error: Soda had been selected and was soon going to have to fight in the Vietnam War.

Soda didn't know what to feel; going to war was a death mission and what about never seeing his brothers or Steve or Two-Bit? _Why did I have to be chosen?_ Soda pondered.

Soda heard faint shuffling down the hall and knew Pony was coming out of his room.

"I can't let him see this, not yet," Soda whispered and fell out of his daze, putting the letter back in the envelope and shoving it into his jeans pocket.

"You alright Pony?" Soda asked, trying to act normal and distract himself from his state of shock.

Pony gave a slight look of confusion, "I'm fine Soda. I'm just getting a Pepsi. Why you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Soda replied, hoping for the courage not to start bawling.

Soda watched Pony got back to his room and went to check on the dinner. Soda wiped some stray tears falling from his eyes as he closed the oven after checking the chicken.

"Stop it Soda, pull yourself together. You can't lead on that anything is wrong," Soda quietly scolded himself.

As the three brothers sat down to eat their meal together, Soda tried to keep his mind off his letter.

"How was work today Darry?" Soda questioned, while scoffing down his food.

"It was hectic, had to work twice as fast to get the job done today. How was work at the DX?"

Soda was lost in thought.

"Soda I asked how was your work?"

"Huh, oh, yeah; it came in stages, real busy one time but dead the next."

Soda froze on his words, _dead;_ he couldn't stop thinking about his letter and being drafted to war.

"You alright Sodapop, you seem distracted?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, sorry Dar, just tired I guess," Soda replied, giving a fake laugh.

"How was school for you Ponyboy? Got all your homework done?" Darry asked after swallowing a large bite of chicken.

"Yar Darry it's all done. Nothing different with school," Pony replied with his mouth full of food.

Darry frowned. "Pony don't speak with your mouth full or talk like a hood," Darry warned.

Soda smiled and listened to his younger brother attentively; he had never been so relieved than when he held Pony in his arms upon his return from being missing for the week.

Soda ate the rest of his meal slowly, trying to keep his thoughts focused on his brothers. He wanted to make this count, because he didn't want to think that he wouldn't be sitting down to eat dinner with his brothers anymore.

"Thanks for dinner Sodapop," Darry said; having finished his dinner.

Soda gave a nod, "No problem Dar."

"Yeah, it wasn't so yuck with the red pasta after all," Pony joked, but Soda didn't laugh back.

When all the dishes were cleared, Pony went into the living room and sat on the couch and switched on the television to a comedy sitcom.

"Ponyboy what is the rule in this house about the dishes? Will you come out here and help!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

"It's not my turn Darry! Soda swapped with me after he lost in a bet last week!" Pony yelled back.

Darry appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ponyboy I don't approve of you betting off your chores like that, it teaches you to not be responsible."

 _Great: here comes another lecture,_ Pony thought.

"Well, tell Soda as well: he did it too!" Pony protested.

"I will tell Soda but right now I'm telling you, I don't want to hear about you betting chores again."

Soda sighed to himself as he began washing the dishes. _Are they going to fight if I'm not here? I don't want my brothers to fall apart because of me._

A silent tear slipped down Soda's face and dripped into the dish water.

"Alright Darry," Pony complained, trying to ignore his brother and focus on the comedic skit on the television between the characters, and thinking Darry couldn't see him, Pony rolled his eyes slightly.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ponyboy or you can go straight to bed," Darry said firmly.

"Darry I'm not a little kid," Pony complained.

"I know you're not Ponyboy, but I expect a bit less disrespect from you."

"Sorry," Pony mumbled, "Can I still watch my show?"

"Yes but don't sit up too late," the oldest Curtis responded.

Pony went back to watching his television show, while Darry went back into the kitchen.

Darry noticed Soda still not behaving his usual laughing, cheering self and since dinner he knew something was wrong.

"What's up little buddy?"

Soda placed a plate into the drying rack and gave a fake smile to Darry.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dar, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Sodapop," Darry said with authority in his voice.

Soda pulled his hands out of the dish water and remained quiet; tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Pepsi-Cola, what's wrong?" Darry whispered, staring directly at his younger brother.

Soda reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his letter.

"I got this today Dar, and I'm real scared."

Soda began to sob as Darry carefully took the letter out of his hands.

Darry gasped and his eye widened as he read the letter; glancing up at Soda who was sobbing. Darry felt overcome with shock and quickly pulled Soda into a comforting hug.

"Sodapop it's gonna be alright."

"How Darry; I don't wanna fight in some war; that's just not me and what am I gonna tell Pony? I can't live without you guys," Soda sobbed in Darry's arms.

"Hush Sodapop, we'll talk to Pony tomorrow together. You are tough Sodapop Curtis, you can do this," Darry assured.

Soda sniffed and Darry pushed him away.

"You don't give up, understand?"

Soda nodded again, wiping his eyes, just as Pony walked into the kitchen. Soda quickly turned away not wanting to alarm Pony yet and finished of the last of the dishes.

Pony furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"Soda, what's wrong?" Pony asked.

Soda let out a croaky chuckle, "Nothing Pone."

Pony shrugged at the awkward silence between his brothers and knew something was wrong that they weren't telling him but wasn't in the mood for an argument with Darry over minding his own business, so he got his drink from the fridge, and went back to the couch.

Darry and Soda made their way into the lounge room; Soda taking a seat on the couch and Darry a seat on his recliner: Pony and Soda watched the television, while Darry focused on reading his paper.

Soda stayed quiet, lavishing in the time he was with his brothers. After a few re-runs of shows, Darry flicked his head up and glanced at the clock on the wall, which showed nine forty five.

"Go to bed now, Ponyboy," he ordered.

Pony groaned, "Why do I have to go to bed?" Pony whined; flopping his head back against the couch.

"Because I said so and I don't want you getting tired for school."

Pony pulled himself up from the couch.

"Fine," the young boy drowned out.

"Night little man," Darry called.

"Night Pone; I'll be in soon," Soda piped up, giving his little brother a smile.

Soda watched Pony leave the room and turned his attention onto his older brother.

"He's gonna be heartbroken, Dar."

Darry let out a heavy sigh, "I know little buddy, but he has to be told and the sooner it gets done, the easier it will be."

"How you figure?"

Darry set his paper down. "The longer this is left, the harder it will be for him to deal," Darry explained.

"I wish this wasn't happening Dar," the middle Curtis mumbled.

"I know Pepsi-Cola."

Soda's eyes glistened with new tears and he stood up.

"Night Darry," Soda whispered.

"Night little buddy," Darry responded.

Soda slipped into bed beside Pony and wrapped his arm protectively around his little brother's waist; holding on for dear life.

The week Pony had been gone pained Soda more than anything. _How am I, and how will Pony and Darry manage with me gone for longer?_ thoughts raced through Soda's mind.

The two brothers always relied on comfort from each other. Soda scrunched his eyes tight and held his brother as tears began to slip from his eyes.

Pony shifted his body around.

"Soda, are you okay?" the young boy whispered.

Soda sniffed, "Yeah, fine Pony."

"Why are you crying for and what was going on with you and Darry before?" Pony questioned in a quiet whisper.

Soda bit his lip to hold back his sobs, "Nothing Pone."

"But Soda..."

"It was nothing Ponyboy. Now go to sleep," Soda said firmly.

Pony stared at Soda in the darkness of the room; something wasn't right, Soda was never this short and firm with him.

"Soda..."

"Ponyboy that is enough; you got school in the morning and you need your sleep," Soda said roughly.

Pony snuggled down against his pillow; still with his gaze fixed on his brother.

"Sorry," Pony whispered.

"I love you so much Ponyboy, no matter what happens. I'll always love you," Soda whispered; his voice crackling from his tears.

"I love you too Soda," Pony replied and slowly closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: Lovetoread75, River Over Stone, and mycookiegirl, for your reviews and also thank you to those reading/following.**

 **Hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Soda, Ponyboy: time to get up!" Darry's booming voice echoed in the house as the oldest Curtis approached Pony and Soda's bedroom.

Pony let out a groan and Soda smirked down at his little brother, getting himself out of bed.

"Did you stay up later than I told you, Ponyboy?"

"Huh? No Darry," Pony mumbled.

"Well up and at 'em. Breakfast will be in ten minutes."

"Sure thing Dar; we'll be there," Soda confirmed and shrugged on his jeans.

"Come on Pone, get up," Soda shook the still half dazed teen.

"Get up kiddo, or I'm gonna tickle ya up," Soda teased, trying to forget about his dreaded letter for the time being.

Pony groaned.

Within seconds the older and stronger boy flopped back onto the bed and tickled and wrestled his younger brother.

"Soda, Soda: stop!" Pony shrieked.

Soda breathed heavily; puffed out from laughing and sat up, allowing Pony to push himself up in the bed.

Pony got dressed and followed Soda out into the dining room to where Darry had just finished cooking breakfast.

The brothers each slid into one of the chairs and hungrily polished off their breakfast.

"Alright Pone, go grab your school belongings and meet me at the truck," Darry instructed.

"How you feeling, little buddy?" Darry asked, as Soda was tugging on his shoes.

The blonde boy shrugged, "Trying to forget."

Darry slapped Soda's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift into work."

Soda followed his brother to the truck and hopped in beside Pony.

Darry dropped Soda off at the DX.

"Bye kiddo, Darry," Soda fare-welled.

"Bye Soda," Pony smiled.

Soda shut the door of the truck and made his way into the DX, where Steve was waiting outside already.

Darry then dropped Pony off at school, telling him to keep out of trouble and made his way to his first roofing job.

"Hey Soda," Steve said in a glum tone.

"You look how I kind of feel," Soda commented.

"You'll never guess what I got in the post yesterday," Soda continued.

Steve raised his brow and stood up from leaning against the petrol bowser and dug deep into his jeans pocket.

Steve waved a letter in front of Soda.

"Not the same as this?"

Soda stared down at the letter his best friend's hand, recognizing the paper immediately.

"You got a summons too?"

Steve shrugged, "Never thought I'd have to worry about being sent to war."

"Tell me about it. I have to tell Pony tonight and I'm dreading how he's gonna take it."

"I hate to be the one to say this, but I _actually_ feel sorry for the kid. He's just gotten his life back together and who could forget how you coped when he wasn't there for a week? Soda this is more than a week," Steve commented.

Soda let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the counter.

"I know Steve. If the War doesn't kill me, being separated from my brothers for what might be years will," Soda replied solemnly.

"This all just sucks, man. None the less we have to get back to work Buddy, even if we won't be here for much longer," Steve said with a shrug; tossing Soda a can of drink while popping open one for himself and taking a large slurp.

When Soda got home his stomach was nervously doing flip-flops as he knew the time to tell his little brother was becoming closer and closer and Darry had said they'd talk to Pony when they were both home from work.

Soda glanced at the clock, which now read four-thirty. Soda just wished that he could stop time and not have to deal with any of this.

Pony came waltzing through the door, all sweaty from having his track practice that afternoon.

"Hey ya, Soda," Pony greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hey Pony; how was track?" Soda asked, trying his hardest to keep his weak smile.

"Yeah, coach made us all do some extra laps to warm up for the big race in a few weeks time."

Soda's heart sunk; he wouldn't be here to see his little brother race and he knew it would just crush Pony's heart not having him be there.

"Soda, are you okay?" Pony asked his brother, noticing Soda's distant look.

"Yeah, Ponyboy; just thinking how proud I am of you," Soda smiled and slapped his hand on Pony's shoulder.

Pony smiled at his brother in surprise, yet he couldn't quite decipher whether something was bothering his older brother.

"I guess it's my turn to make dinner, so I better start on it now before Dar gets home," Pony stated.

"Yeah, just call me if you need any help," Soda offered in a soft tone; wanting to spend as much time with his precious brother.

After dinner Pony was watching some television while Darry and Soda were finishing up on the dishes.

"You doing okay, little buddy?" Darry asked.

Soda looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"I don't want to tell him, Dar, just look at how happy he is. This will destroy him," Soda whispered, glancing into the living room at Ponyboy.

"I know little Buddy, but it has to be done and just remember: I'm right here with you," Darry assured.

Soda gave a heavy sigh and made his way into the living room with Darry close behind.

"Turn that off, Ponyboy," Darry instructed.

Pony glanced up at his brothers with a frown.

"But I'm watching it Darry," Pony protested.

"Turn it off now, Ponyboy. Soda and I have to talk to you," Darry said more sternly.

Pony flicked off the television and stared at his older brothers; thoughts racing through his mind regarding anything he may have done to be in some kind of trouble, yet nothing came.

Soda took a seat next to Pony on the couch and kept his gaze downwards.

"What's going on? What did I do wrong?" Pony asked.

Soda took hold of Pony's hand.

"It's nothing you did, Pony. I...I have to tell you something important that you're not gonna like," Soda whispered.

"It's okay Sodapop; you're doing the right thing," Darry encouraged.

Pony darted his eyes back and forth between his brothers, feeling utterly confused.

"I knew something was going on last night and you wouldn't tell me Soda," Pony pleaded, "Is something wrong?"

Soda swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed at his little brother; noting his vulnerability and innocence.

"Pony I'm going to be going away for a while and I...I don't know how long..." Soda started.

Pony furrowed his brow.

"Where are you going Soda?" Pony asked, with such softness in his tone.

Soda squeezed Pony's hand.

"I've been summoned to go to Vietnam to fight in the War," Soda said quietly.

Pony's eyes widened: unbelieving that this could be real.

Pony glanced up at Darry and saw the sad look on his face before looking back at Soda whose face was firmly turned towards the ground.

"No..." Pony mumbled and pulled his hands out of Soda's grip.

"No Soda; it ain't true!" Pony snapped, shifting his body towards the edge of the couch.

Soda looked up at Pony and had tears in his eyes.

"Honey, I'm sorry but it is. I don't want to, but..."

"Darry, tell Soda it ain't true!" Pony yelled.

Darry silently shook his head, "I can't little man."

Pony felt his world crash down around him.

"Darry you have to stop this; you have to do something!" Pony pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do, Ponyboy. I don't like the idea of this anymore than either of you do."

Pony felt a pain in his chest as he withdrew from his brothers further; almost like they were a hot poison.

"Pony, please understand," Soda said softly, trying to calm his upset brother.

"No, you can't Soda, you just can't; what if we never see you again?!" Pony yelled, as the fears of losing his brother swarmed inside him.

"Pony, please don't say that. I'll come back..."

Soda was quickly cut off by Pony's continuing rant.

"How can you even say that? You don't know that Soda! Why are you even going?" Pony accused.

"Pony I don't want to," Soda said, feeling broken.

"Ponyboy, Soda has no choice; it's the law," Darry said firmly.

Pony turned away trying not to cry.

"It's not fair, there has to be a way," Pony mumbled.

Soda touched his shoulder.

"Pony I'm sorry."

Pony turned to face Soda but Pony's reaction was one that the Curtis brothers were not expecting.

"No you're not Sodapop! You're not sorry or you'd stop it from happening and not go!" Pony yelled, overwhelmed by the news.

He was hurting dreadfully inside and was angry that his brother was getting taken away from him.

"Ponyboy you are behaving like a child, now enough." Darry scolded but Pony was too hurt to listen.

Pony hastily stood up and glared at his older brother.

"You know what Soda; just go to war and leave, just like Mum and Dad! I don't give a damn about you Soda! I hate you!" Pony screamed, as tears slipped from his eyes.

Soda sat stunned and started to cry; he was crushed by Pony's words.

"Ponyboy how could you say that?" Soda questioned.

"I didn't choose this to happen," Soda sobbed.

Darry on the other hand was not impressed by Pony's rant, regardless of how much he was hurting, it did not give him the right to speak like that.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! If I ever hear words like that from you again, I will make you do extra chores for a month!" Darry roared.

"You apologize to Sodapop right now!"

Pony stared at his oldest brother in shock before turning back to face Soda who was now had his head in his hands crying hard.

Pony didn't know what to say so instead he ran off to his room, slamming the door.

Ponyboy threw himself onto his bed he usually shared with Soda and cried his heart out.

Soda was still upset by Pony's words and not wanting to upset his brother any further, went to sleep in Pony's old room.

Pony woke with a start, feeling sick to his stomach as thoughts of his argument with Soda loomed in his head.

Pony tossed back the blanket and bolted into his old room to his brother.

"Oomph! Ponyboy?" Soda gasped, sitting up in the dark room.

Pony was crying and trying to hold onto his brother.

"Soda I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said! I love you. I just don't want you to go," Pony sobbed.

Soda hugged Pony, "Come here."

Soda helped Pony in his bed and the two cuddled together.

Soda gently rubbed Pony's back.

"You know I don't want to be doing this but I have no choice, but know I love you Ponyboy, and always will. Being away at war won't change that."

Soda's comforting rubs made Pony fall asleep and soon both young greasers were in the land of dreams for one of their last night's together.

Darry went to wake up his brother's in the morning and knew Soda had slept in Pony's old room after the altercation with Ponyboy.

Darry went to their shared room first and opened the door.

"Ponyboy: time to get up."

Darry was surprised to see the bed messy and no Ponyboy in sight. Darry then went down to Pony's room and did the same, but this time when he opened the door, he saw the image of his two younger brothers sleeping peacefully together.

Darry hardened his heart for this was something he wasn't going to be seeing for quite some time.

Darry gave each of his brothers a shake.

"Sodapop, Ponyboy get up."

Soda grumbled and nuzzled his face back into his pillow.

Darry smiled. _You won't be able to do that at the base little brother._ Darry thought.

Pony shifted in the bed and once satisfied his brothers were on the move to get up Darry left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the morning of the dreadful day when Soda was to fly off to the War.

The Curtis household was quiet that morning, with neither brother saying much at all.

Soda sat at the kitchen table wearing his uniform he had been sent and Pony tried to avoid looking at his brother in the uniform because it just meant that it was all too real for him.

Darry spooned out the eggs and toast for his brothers.

"Thanks Darry. I sure am gonna miss your breakfasts," Soda joked and lightly punched Ponyboy on the arm, trying to lighten the mood and to keep his mind off what was soon to happen.

Ponyboy just flinched and said nothing, only continuing to pick at his breakfast.

"Well you need all the strength you can get for today and nothing that a good breakfast can't fix; so eat up little buddy, you too Ponyboy."

"I'm not hungry," Pony mumbled.

Soda gave Pony a sympathetic smile but Pony was fixated on pushing his eggs around on his plate and stabbing his toast.

Darry groaned.

"Ponyboy, you're a growing boy and you still haven't put weight back on since you were gone for the week, now eat before it gets cold," Darry instructed.

Ponyboy took a few mouthfuls but felt too sick to his stomach to eat any further.

"Can I please be excused?"

Darry gave Ponyboy a look but before he could say anything Soda made eye contact with Darry to say 'let him go.'

"Fine go on, Ponyboy. Put your plate in the sink if you're finished."

Pony got up, putting his plate in the sink, and went out onto the front porch for a smoke.

 _'_ _It's not fair, what did Soda ever do to deserve this? Maybe it was my punishment for running away?'_ Pony thought to himself as he took a deep drag of his cigarette.

Pony became mesmerized by the cloud formations above him.

"It all just looks so simple up there, so free," Ponyboy whispered and started walking down the porch and through the front gate; he had to get away.

"Darry you know it's not Ponyboy's fault, he's really struggling with this," Soda defended, as he stood up to place his polished empty plate on the sink.

"We all are Soda but we have to stick together and Pony, well he's shutting everyone out and making us worry more," Darry responded.

"Darry he doesn't mean to," Soda said in earnest.

Darry shook his head, "Look it doesn't matter; we have to get you going. You got everything ready Sodapop?"

Soda nodded.

"Well I'll get these dishes then I guess we better go," Darry said.

"I'll do them Darry," Soda was quick to offer.

"Are you sure Soda? You're in your uniform and all."

"Yeah, besides I won't be here to do them for a while," Soda replied sadly.

Darry pulled Soda in for a hug.

"You're gonna be alright Soda," Darry's strong voice assured Soda.

Soda got started on the dishes as Darry went out to the porch to tell Pony to get himself ready.

Darry soon returned to the kitchen.

"Have you seen Ponyboy?"

"Yeah he went out on the porch," Soda casually responded.

Darry shook his head, "He's not out there, and he's not in the bedrooms."

Soda wiped his hands on the towel.

"Maybe he just went for a walk or something," Soda suggested, mastering as calm a tone as possible.

Darry let out a loud huff.

"I swear that kid doesn't think. He knows we have to leave soon and he goes wandering off!" Darry said in exasperation.

"Come on Darry: please don't have a go at him."

Darry shook his head in frustration. Ponyboy had better get back home and soon.

It had now reached nine-thirty a.m. and there was no sign of Ponyboy. Soda had to get to the airport by ten-thirty to catch his plane. By now both Darry and Soda were worried over Ponyboy's increased time to return home.

"Do you think he might have got jumped Dar?" Soda asked concerned.

"I hope not little buddy. If he doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna have to take you to the airport and go look for him. I'd hate for him to miss your send off."

"I'm not leaving without saying a proper goodbye to Ponyboy," Soda said strongly.

Soda then had a thought in his mind.

"You don't think he would have runaway again do you? He knows I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, maybe it's his way of trying to get me to stay," Soda suggested.

Darry shifted his head.

"He had better not have, he knows this is important and you would think he would have learnt last time that running away never solves no problems."

Darry and Soda continued talking but were cut off when the front door opened.

"Ponyboy Curtis where were you? You can't just go wandering off whenever you feel like it without even telling us!" Darry shouted.

Pony was staring at his shoes, feeling miserable.

Soda gently touched Pony's arm.

"Ponyboy we were worried," Soda said in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry. I just had to go for a walk is all," Pony mumbled.

Darry huffed, "Ponyboy, you know Soda needs to be at the airport today, we don't have time for your mindless stunts!"

Soda stepped in between his brothers.

"Darry come on, please not today," Soda begged.

Pony continued to stare at the floor and Darry eased off.

"Well you better hurry up and get ready Ponyboy we have to leave," Darry ordered.

Ponyboy walked off to his room and grabbed what he needed before meeting his brothers back at the doorway.

"Got everything Sodapop?" Darry asked.

Soda gave a sigh, holding his knapsack, "Yep."

Darry hopped into the driver seat, Soda gave Pony a slight shove to sit in the middle and Soda hopped in on the end, slamming the door shut.

Soda noticed Pony's sad and quiet demeanor.

"Hey you keep watching those sunsets and clouds and stuff, okay Ponyboy?" Soda smiled.

Pony just nodded and sat silently in the truck for the entire trip to the airport.

Soda stood at the airport base with Steve. Both looking well presented and ready to fight, wearing their given uniform.

Two-bit had met Darry and Pony there to see the two men off. Steve had already said his goodbyes so now it was time for Soda to say his.

Soda gave Darry a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya Dar. Go easy on Pony okay?" Soda whispered.

"Of course little buddy. You come home safe, you hear?"

Soda nodded, "Yeah Dar, I promise."

Soda pulled away, he had a few tears in his eyes and stood himself in front of Pony.

Pony's cheeks were wet from the tears that had already fallen from his eyes. Soda just stared at Pony for a moment; taking in that this was the final goodbye to his little brother he loved so much.

Soda pulled Ponyboy into him and held on for dear life.

"I love you Ponyboy and I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too Soda," Pony mumbled into Soda's chest.

Soda pulled Pony away from him.

"You behave yourself for Darry, okay Ponyboy? Don't go causing trouble now that I'll be gone. He needs you and you need him. Promise me that Ponyboy," Soda said in a hardened tone; one that was unusual for the older teen.

Pony nodded, "I promise Soda."

Pony stood back as Soda stood in front of Two-Bit.

"See ya later middle Curtis. Don't forget us poor greasers back here will ya when you're out partying with the girls," Two-Bit joked; eliciting a smile from Soda.

"Thanks Two-Bit I'll remember that."

Two-Bit wrestled his arm around Soda's neck and Soda let out a laugh, shoving Two-Bit back.

"Easy, watch the uniform."

"Ah right, can't get that fancy uniform all messy," Two-Bit joked.

Steve shook his head, "Nah we really can't, we're meant to keep our uniforms in pristine condition when not in battle."

Two-Bit gasped, he didn't realize exactly how tough it was going to be, but he knew his two friends had it in them to get through it.

Steve smiled at Soda and clapped him on his shoulder, "You ready?"

Steve began to back up with Soda turning to follow slowly behind. Soda smiled sadly at his brothers and friend and gave them a gentle wave.

Pony felt sick to his stomach and couldn't take it anymore.

Pony charged towards Soda and crashed into him, almost knocking him off his feet. Pony had his arms wrapped around Soda's waist tight and was bursting with tears.

"Don't go. Please don't go Soda," Ponyboy begged.

It crushed Soda seeing Pony like this. He held Pony tight and gently patted his back.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Soda shot Darry a sympathetic look and Darry slanted his lip.

Pony shook his head against Soda's chest.

"No...Stay Soda, please...I'll do anything," Pony sobbed.

Feeling his brothers heavy sobs at his chest melted Soda's heart.

Soda leaned his head close to Pony's ear and whispered, "Ponyboy listen to me: you are one of the toughest and smartest kids I know. Don't lose that just because I won't be here. I need you to stay strong for me honey."

Pony glanced up at his big brother with wet, red eyes before gripping Soda tighter.

Soda looked to Darry for help.

Darry rested his hand on Pony's back.

"Come away Ponyboy; Soda needs to leave now," Darry spoke in a quiet tone.

"No! I don't want you to go!" Pony screamed.

Who would be there for him when he had nightmares, or who could he talk to?

Darry wrapped his arm around Pony's waist and attempted to pull him away from Soda, but Pony was clinging on for dear life.

"Ponyboy let go now," Darry ordered in a firm tone as he gave Pony a gentle tug.

Pony shook his head.

"Pony, don't make this any harder," Soda pleaded.

"Kid, I'll keep an eye on Soda, make sure he returns home safe," Steve said.

Pony glanced at Steve and let out a hitched cry.

"You promise?"

Soda stroked Pony's hair.

"I'll make sure he keeps his promise."

"You bet," Steve replied.

Not knowing what came over him telling him that he should trust Steve, but Pony slowly released his arms from around Soda's waist, in which Darry took the opportunity to pull Ponyboy away from Soda.

Steve walked over to the plane. Soda stared back at his brothers and then at Steve. Pony couldn't bear to watch anymore and buried his face into Darry's chest, continuing to cry.

Pony didn't care that he was bawling like a baby in front of everyone, he was heartbroken at having to say goodbye to his favourite brother. Darry soothingly rubbed Pony's back.

"Shh, little man."

Soda stood on the final stair to the plane and raised his hand to a salute to the remaining three on the ground.

Two-bit gave a sad wave and Darry gave a nod.

Soda and Steve boarded the plane and the door closed, rendering the two greasers out of sight.

"Flight two-one-two ready for takeoff," A voice announced over the loud speaker at the airport.

The engine of the plane roared and started to drive along the runway. Pony turned his head to see the plane rising off the ground and the sad face of his brother staring out the window of the plane at them.

Pony gripped Darry's shirt tighter and let out a loud sob.

"Don't go Soda," Pony mumbled into Darry's chest.

Darry shielded his arms around Pony as the plane sped off. Two-bit rubbed Pony's back.

"You know Soda, Ponyboy: ain't nothing gonna bring him down," he said, showing his pride towards his fare-welled buddy.

Pony continued to cry as Darry led him to the truck.

"You coming over Two-Bit?" Darry asked.

"Nah, gotta do stuff at home. Catch you boys later," Two-Bit replied.

"Bye," Ponyboy croaked.

Pony and Darry hopped into the truck and went home. Once inside Pony went straight to his room, not saying a word. It just didn't seem the same without Soda.

Pony stared around his empty room; it somehow felt different now that his brother wasn't there.

Pony sadly flopped himself down on the bed he shared with Soda and buried his face into Soda's pillow. Pony could smell the remnants of his brother's strong scented deodorant and hair gel; it was distinct Soda.

Pony held back his tears as he inhaled the smell of his brother, remembering his laugh and soft hugs.

Darry had just finished placing the meatloaf into the oven and decided to check on his little brother after not having heard from him for the entire day.

Darry softly knocked on Pony's bedroom door.

"Ponyboy, do you mind if I come in?" Darry asked.

Not waiting for an answer after hearing only silence with the occasional soft sobbing, Darry slowly opened the door.

"Hey Ponyboy, I've just put dinner in the oven and it should be ready in about twenty minutes," Darry said softly as he rubbed his rough hand against Pony's back.

"I'm not hungry Dar," Pony mumbled as he sulked, not moving from lying on his side on the bed.

"Ponyboy you got to eat; you haven't eaten since breakfast kiddo."

"No Dar, please; I don't feel well," Pony sulked.

Darry sighed and felt Pony's forehead in case he really was sick.

 _He feels normal but he has been through a lot._ Darry thought.

"You feel fine to me, kiddo. I know you've had a rough day Ponyboy, but that's no reason not to eat."

"Darry, I don't want too; it's not the same without Soda," Pony choked out.

"I know it's not, Ponyboy, but you can't stop living because someone goes away."

Pony glanced up at his older brother.

"It still smells like Soda," Pony mumbled; scrunching his fists around the bedspread.

Darry didn't know what to do.

 _Comforting Ponyboy had always been Soda's job, but I guess that's all going to have to change and I'm going to have to learn how to comfort him. Just look at him lying there, devastated._

"Okay kiddo, if you say you're not hungry, then I won't push you today. I will leave some food in the fridge in case you get hungry later though," Darry said.

Pony gave a silent nod. Darry stood up off the bed and turned to leave, but as he hit the doorway Pony called out, "Thanks Darry," his voice still muffled from his sobs.

Darry gave Pony a smile and left, shutting the door behind him and walking back into the kitchen to eat dinner alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to those: following/favouriting and reading.**

 **Also a special shout out to those reviewing:**

 **River Over Stone** **,** **Lovetoread75** **,** **GreaserG1rl201** **,** **Unknown identity 90** **,** **mycookiegirl** **,** **guest** **(thank you for your compliment and regarding my characterisation), and** **ponygirlrunner25** **(pleased to see you reading/reviewing this story – thank you, and sorry to hear about your hospital visit; get well)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Several days passed and Darry tried futile attempts to get his younger brother to eat, but Ponyboy continued to refuse; not wanting to eat if the food didn't taste good anyway without Soda's cheerful vibe in the house.

The older Curtis was beginning to worry as he noticed Pony losing weight and concluded it was time to finally put a stop to it; enough was enough and Darry was not going to allow his guardianship fold and his kid brother to get sick.

Pony walked into the kitchen from an early morning shower, ignoring the smell of Darry's cooked breakfast. Seeing what was put in the pan, Pony noticed it was much more than usual.

"That's a lot Dar; is Two-Bit coming around?" Pony asked.

"No, little man, this is for you," Darry implied.

"But Darry I'm not hungry," Pony moaned.

"Tough luck, kiddo; you've said that the last few days and I've let you get by, but no more; no siree. You are going to sit down for a well cooked meal," Darry stated in his usual firm tone.

"I don't want to Darry," Ponyboy continued his protests in which Darry only shook his head sternly.

"Ponyboy, it was not a suggestion; you are going to park yourself down in that kitchen chair and remain here until you've eaten what I put in front of you," Darry ordered; making his stern voice very clear.

"No Darry I can't; not without Soda," Pony complained.

"Ponyboy, you know it's going to be a while before Soda comes home. I will not have you starving to death in the meantime; Soda wouldn't want that either," Darry's voice had softened as he felt defeated on how to help his brother understand.

At the mention of Soda, Pony arked up, showing his immense fears and frustrations as he glared up at his brother.

"What would you know what Soda wants?! You don't care! You said you were going to protect us but you let Soda go away and nothing is going to make that better! Just leave me alone!" Pony shouted, gripping his hands against the table.

Pony could feel his body shaking as his overwhelming feelings came to a head.

Darry pulled the fry-pan away from the flaming stove and glanced at his brother. He was hurt by his younger brother's words for he tried to do his best for his brothers and he definitely didn't want Soda to go to War, but there was nothing in his non-existent parent manual that could help him, but it didn't mean Pony had to disrespect him just because things had changed; he was still their guardian.

Darry took in a deep breath and stood up tall; taking in Pony's long lasting frown.

"Ponyboy Michael, I am as hurt by Soda leaving just as much as you but that does not give you a reason to speak to me that way. I have given up everything for you and Soda. Do not tell me that I don't care. Ponyboy, I love you and Soda more than you know," Darry stated.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry; his facial features softening and the rims of his eyes wet.

Pony could see Darry wasn't showing his cold, hard frowns that he usually did: his face was relaxed and vulnerable.

Pony realised that Darry was now all he had without Soda around and Pony was certainly going to need someone.

"I'm sorry Darry," Pony cried as he rushed over towards his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist; encasing his big brother in a hug and gathering in as much comfort as he could.

"You do care; I know you do," Pony sobbed into Darry's broad chest.

Darry rubbed his hand over Pony's back, "Ponyboy it's alright."

"I miss Soda so much Darry!" Pony's voice was muffled against Darry's shirt.

"I miss him too little colt," Darry murmured into Pony's ear.

"I would have given anything to make him not have to go, you know that, right Ponyboy? It was the law though," Darry explained, still in a whisper.

Pony silently nodded.

After a few moments Darry pulled away.

"Please eat something, Ponyboy, otherwise you know I will have to take you to the doctor and I don't want to do that to you baby."

Pony sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll try, but only just a little."

Darry nodded and gently patted Pony's shoulder.

"Trying is better than nothing; sit," Darry instructed.

Darry went back to finish off the breakfast while Pony sat down and waited.

Pony hesitated with his eating to begin with but once he'd taken the first mouthful his taste buds overflowed and his hunger got the better of him and he was soon scoffing down a whole plate.

"Good job Ponyboy. Why don't you finish up some of your chores and then spend some time outside; it's really great weather out today," Darry suggested.

Having a full belly, Pony gave a small smile.

"Is that okay Dar? I'd like to finish this book I've been reading but I haven't read any since Soda..."

"I said it was okay Ponyboy. Just make sure you don't stay out too long and put some lotion on if you lay out in the sun."

"Okay Darry; be careful at work," Pony said, as Darry made his way out of the kitchen.

"I always am, kiddo," Darry assured, sensing Pony's uncertainty and feeling sorry for him.

* * *

Come Friday Pony was about to get a lift home with Two-Bit but stopped when he saw Two-Bit hanging with two girls. Not wanting to be around all that and knowing how Two-Bit was, when the school week ended and he had a hot girl; Pony just didn't want any part of that and so began walking home; disregarding Darry's firm rule of not walking alone, but right now Pony didn't care and just needed his alone time.

Trudging mindlessly down the street Pony gazed up at the dark clouds forming above his head as the sky became darker and darker; indicating a storm was in the horizon.

Pony soon found himself opposite the DX station; he'd wandered in a totally different direction to home.

Pony looked through the window seeing another staff member with dark brown hair manning the counter.

With a deep sigh, Pony thought back to the times he and the gang had come to the DX to hang out with Soda when the middle Curtis had been working.

Soda often got Pony a free drink and even a chocolate bar on occasion. Pony reached his hand up to wipe the lone tear from his eye and turned away from the DX station when his distractions were interrupted by a heavy droplet of water.

Realising they were not tears but in fact heavy raindrops, Pony looked to the sky and felt more cool drops hit his skin at much faster rates.

Unaware of what the time was as the sky was so dark, the young greaser knew he'd been walking for quite some time coming to the conclusion it must be well after five.

Starting on his journey back home the raindrops fell heavier and harder, soon soaking the young teen from head to toe.

By the time Pony reached his street his realisations of the time where becoming more apparent as the darkened sky faded all light.

Pony rushed through the gate of the house; gripping his arms tightly around himself to keep warm from the cold rain water. He gulped when he saw Darry's truck already in the driveway and knew that he had gotten home _late._

Pushing open the door and keeping his head low, Pony slowly walked into the house. Darry who was waiting at the kitchen table after having eaten his meal stood up abruptly with a stern frown on his face.

"Ponyboy Curtis, where have you been; it's seven o'clock kiddo. I've been worried sick about you since coming home to find you not here. I was about to drive all over town looking for _you,_ " Darry stated in an angry tone.

The last thing Darry needed was to have one brother at War and the other lost or hurt and Darry was going to do whatever it took to make sure Pony stayed safe.

"I only wanted to go for a walk," Pony mumbled.

"I beg yours? Do you have any idea how dangerous what you did is?!" Darry shouted.

Pony shrugged, still avoiding his brother's hard glare.

"I guess so," Pony mumbled.

Pony knew Darry would be mad, but this time Soda wasn't around to mediate the yelling, and Pony felt alone.

"You guess? First you don't tell me you're not home or where you're going, secondly you walk the streets at this time of night _alone;_ and don't you try and tell me you didn't because I called up Two-Bit and he told me he hadn't seen you since school ended. You know you're meant to get a ride home!" Darry shouted.

Pony wanted to tell Darry he went to the DX but knew Darry just would not understand and so Pony just shrugged again in response.

"I'd had dinner ready over an hour ago," Darry said, showing how unimpressed he was by now folding his arms over his chest and raising his brow.

"I'm sorry Darry," Pony whispered.

Pony didn't mean to be late and cause Darry to worry or go to the trouble to make a decent meal after a hard day's work, but he couldn't help the urge to go for a wander to clear his head and it wasn't his fault he lost track of time, because daydreaming was sometimes better than his reality.

Darry shook his head in frustration at his kid brother's carelessness.

"Sorry? Ponyboy you got to start thinking. I mean it's pouring with rain out there and just look at you; you're soaking wet!" Darry scolded.

"Yes, I said I was sorry! I went to the DX and couldn't stop thinking about the times I was there with Soda," Pony explained as tears of frustration fell down his cheeks.

"Ponyboy, you have to stop this. Look: just get yourself out of those wet clothes and into the tub before you get sicker than you may already be. Then I want you to reheat up some dinner, and go straight to bed," Darry ordered.

Pony silently nodded, hastily wiping his falling tears away.

Pony briefly looked at his angry, worried brother and turned to go towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Ponyboy: you are grounded for the weekend," Darry called out sternly.

Pony thought about protesting, but reconsidered at the last moment, deciding to just agree with his brother.

"Yes Darry," Pony whispered and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

* * *

Pony let the water splash around him in the tub; warming his cold body, as he wondered whether their lives would ever seem normal again.

Pony's mind faded back to the time that Soda had been playing football with Pony when he was just six years old.

 _The brothers had taken Darry's prized football to play with in the yard, whilst the eldest Curtis was hanging out at a friend's place._

 _Soda had kicked Darry's football towards Pony, but the little boy missed the catch, making the football roll out onto the road._

 _Soda had neared the road to retrieve the ball when little Pony called out, "Soda, you're not allowed to go out onto the road, Mum and Dad said."_

 _"_ _I know Pony, but Darry's gonna be real mad if we don't get his ball back," Soda called back._

 _Before Soda had a chance to step out to retrieve the ball, a car sped past; squashing Darry's prized football flat._

 _Pony rushed over towards his brother._

 _"_ _It's broken, Soda," Pony innocently whispered._

 _Soda picked up the pancaked football and his heart skipped a beat; Darry was sure going to hate him for sure._

 _"_ _We gonna get in big trouble from Darry and Mum and Dad," Pony whimpered._

 _All Soda knew was that he couldn't let Pony take the fall for this. The older brother wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder._

 _"_ _No we won't Pone; I got an idea. Come on."_

 _Typical Soda had thought up a genius, though crazy idea to fix the problem. Soda pulled Pony back into the house and into the kitchen._

 _Soda siphoned through the cupboards, trying to find the ingredients he'd seen his Mum use to stuff the Thanksgiving turkey. He would use that to stuff Darry's football and make it good as new; after all stuffing was stuffing, right?_

 _Soda found the ingredients as Pony watched on._

 _"_ _Okay Pone, open the football up like this," Soda instructed, pulling open the flat football._

 _Pony did as he was told and Soda scooped in the stuffing ingredients._

 _"_ _Okay Pony, wait here while I get Mum's sewing kit and we can stitch it up and put it back in Darry's room."_

 _Mr. Curtis had seen Soda rush past his study and had poked his head out._

 _"_ _What are you up to young man?"_

 _"_ _Nothing Dad," Soda cheerfully called out as he rushed back into the kitchen._

 _Soda attempted to stitch up the football, struggling with his lack of skill and concentration._

 _"_ _Don't stick me, Soda," Pony whispered._

 _"_ _I won't Pony and stay still; I keep missing the stitch line."_

 _Soda returned the football to Darry's room and nothing had been said for the next few weeks; at least until Mrs Curtis noticed an odd smell coming from her oldest son's room._

 _Upon closer inspection Darry's newly stuffed football had fermented inside and had let off a pungent smell. Needless to say Soda had been forced to fess up when Mr. and Mrs. Curtis questioned the boys and Pony had started crying, feeling full of remorse._

 _Darry's football had to be disposed off, much to the eldest's protests and well after a solid scolding from their parents, Pony was let off, while Soda had his pocket money taken away until it would be enough to buy Darry a new football._

Pony pondered on the times he shared with his brother; had he taken it for granted? It seemed that Soda had always been there for him and now everything has moved just so fast, that he wasn't there anymore.

Pony got out of the tub and dried himself, before making his way to his bedroom to get changed.

"I wish you were here, Soda," Pony whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those reading and supporting my story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

It had since been four months since Soda had gone to War and the tension in the Curtis house was on tight strings.

Pony had lost his will for living, often giving more grief to the older Curtis, who had struggles of his own; holding high hopes that his happy-go-lucky brother was still unharmed in the line of defense.

Pony was flopped on the couch, staring at the television, when Darry came out from the bathroom shaking his head.

"Ponyboy, haven't you got homework to be doing?" Darry questioned, raising his brow.

Pony shrugged.

"After receiving a call earlier about your grades dropping I do not want to hear from your teachers that you are failing, because you don't complete your work," Darry lectured.

"What's the point?" Pony questioned.

Darry scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, showing his brother he was not happy.

"The point is, Ponyboy Curtis: is that you do as I tell you. Now get going. I wanna see all your homework by dinner time," Darry strongly implied, in a tone that was not to be ignored.

Pony slapped his hands on the couch and stood up.

"But Darry, I have so much..."

Darry's frown wasn't budging.

"And who left it like that, kiddo?"

Pony let out a quiet huff.

"You can go down and grab the mail too; I forgot on my way out of the truck."

Pony huffed again and mumbled a 'what more do you want?' as he made his way towards the front door.

"Quit getting mouthy with me, Ponyboy," Darry warned.

Pony glanced sadly up at his brother and quickly spun on his heels to walk out the front door.

* * *

Pony pulled the wad of letters out of the mail box, flicking through them as he walked up the path back inside. Making his way through the door he took sight of an unusual looking letter; the envelope appeared washed out with brown stains, and had an official stamp on it from Vietnam.

"Ponyboy, they are not for you, hand them over please," Darry called out, having seen his brother siphoning through the mail.

Pony didn't take his eyes off the worn envelope.

Darry glanced up, watching his brother with a concerned look in his eye.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?"

Pony held out the wad of letters towards Darry.

"There's a letter from Vietnam," the teen quietly spat out.

Darry took the letters from Pony's hand. Placing the remaining letters on the table beside him, which consisted mainly of bills, Darry cautiously ripped open the official envelope and unfolded the ratty piece of paper from inside.

Pony stood beside Darry, trying to look over the tall, well built man's shoulder to read what the letter contained.

Darry pulled the letter away and side glanced at Pony.

"Don't be rude, Ponyboy."

"I wanna know what it says Dar, please; if it's about Sodapop?" Pony begged.

Darry could see the dejected look in Pony's green eyes and sighed, lowering the letter again.

"Just don't hover right over me," Darry instructed.

Ponyboy nodded and looked on, as the two read the letter.

 _'_ _Hi Ponyboy, Darry,_

 _Well the commander finally said we were allowed to write home. Steve and I settled in okay at camp._

 _It's pretty gloomy here and not like home at all. We met some real cool guys in our base: Jeremy and Claude. Jeremy is nineteen and Claude is twenty. They look out for Steve and me, being younger than them and all; well we all look out for each other._

 _On one of our first nights together, Steve and I taught them poker; we whip them though! And no I don't cheat, so stop looking like that Darry. You know the look; where you raise your eyebrow to one side, and your lip kind of purses: that look._

Pony glanced up at Darry to gauge his reaction.

"I don't do that," came the protests from the older man.

Pony gave his brother a shrug and the two continued to read:

 _It's tough finding ways to pass the time here, so poker, coin tossing, and bets is all we do. I miss hanging out with you both and Two-Bit. I bet he's still chasing the girls; man I miss that, Steve does too. By the way he says hi._

 _Well, the commander has just told us lights out, so I gotta go. We have a pretty strict routine here (that's kind of like home); nah, even you was more relaxed Dar. Tell Pony I'm doing okay, and Darry I hope you ain't stressin' with all the bills and stuff._

 _Please stick together._ _I miss you all so terribly..._

 _I love you both always._

 _Love your brother,_

 _Sodapop Patrick Curtis._

Darry swallowed hard and folded back up the letter. While reading the letter, Pony couldn't help but notice his brother's vast array of spelling mistakes; typical Soda, never much one to be book smart.

Pony felt a hand clasp over his shoulder, and flinched his eyes as he was shocked out of his daydreams.

"See Ponyboy, nothing to worry about; Soda is fine," Darry assured, squeezing his younger brother's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Pony nodded, he was just glad to have heard from his brother.

"Um, Darry, do you think I could maybe hold onto the letter?" Pony asked timidly.

Darry developed a smile over his usually drawn out face.

"Sure Ponyboy."

Darry handed the folded letter to Pony, in which Pony took hold of it like it was his lifeline; gripping the paper tight in his hands.

"I'm going to make a start on dinner now, so you best get back to that homework," Darry ordered, pointing his finger towards the bedroom.

Pony sheepishly nodded, "Sure Dar," he said in a daze and made his way down to his bedroom; all the while rubbing his fingers over the delicate paper in his hands.

Pony sat down at his desk and pulled out the first of his assignments: an English essay on, the power of society's changes. Pony started to scribble down words on his paper of how the changing society represented power, but he just couldn't get his mind off his older brother, as he felt pain twinges in his chest.

Pony opened up Soda's letter again and quietly read it to himself, staring at the messy, yet flowing style of Sodapop's writing and remembering when his brother was at home.

Pony mumbled rested his head briefly on the desk, eyes firmly on the remnant of his beloved brother.

"Pony, you'd better get washed up! Dinner will be in ten minutes!" Darry's loud voice yelled from the kitchen.

Pony startled to a sitting up position and glanced at his unfinished homework.

"Man, Darry's gonna kill me," Pony sighed.

Pony shut his book and stood up, making his way to the bathroom to wash his face and hands.

Pony took a seat at the rustic wooden, slightly worn down kitchen table.

"Eat up, Pone," Darry instructed, slopping some potatoes, chicken, and gravy on a plate for his brother and himself.

"Thanks Darry."

Darry took a seat and wasted no time in tucking into his dinner. After a long and hard day's work of roofing, it left the muscular man lacking in energy; how he longed for Soda's soothing hands to rub his tired shoulders.

Darry reflexively arched his shoulders and rolled them back in a stretching motion.

"Did you get most of your homework completed?" Darry questioned.

Pony stared down at his food, shoveling it in quickly, in the hopes his brother would forget all about it; he certainly was not itching to be getting a lecture that would spoil his appetite.

Darry let out a deep grunt, raising his eyebrow and glancing across the table at the nervously shifting boy.

"Ponyboy..." Darry warned.

"Did you or did you not get your homework done?" Darry's voice was sterner this time and Pony hated to admit, but it intimidated him.

Pony gulped down a large mouthful of food and stared up at Darry.

"I done some Darry, honest," Pony pleaded.

"Ponyboy, what did I say?"

"I know Dar, but I was just so excited about Soda's letter and I couldn't concentrate..."

"Ponyboy that is no excuse; if you cannot follow a simple instruction then maybe you would do better being grounded, hmm, little man?" Pony pouted and his forked slipped from his hand.

"Darry that's not fair. I'll do my homework; I promise," Pony pleaded.

Darry shook his head, "Ponyboy this is not on."

Pony huffed, "I'll go finish it now."

Darry sighed, "I guess I have to do the dishes?"

Pony could tell Darry wasn't impressed by his stern gaze.

"You want me to finish, right Dar?"

"Get on to your room and don't be mouthy!" Darry warned.

Pony stomped himself back to his empty, lifeless room.

* * *

Pony sat at his desk again and this time opened his mathematics book.

"This is boring stuff Soda, but Darry says I have to do it," Pony whispered at the letter; talking as if his brother were there.

"I want you to be proud of me, so I'm gonna try my best."

Pony smiled and turned his head down to concentrate on this rest of his homework. Pony flicked his desk lamp on once it started getting dark. He had no idea what time it was; he had just knuckled down into his work.

Pony heard a soft rap at his door and twisted his head to see the image of his brother.

"Hey: Darry."

Darry leaned up against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his body.

"How's it coming?"

"I just got one more question to write and I'm done," Pony replied.

Darry nodded, "Good man. Pass it over."

Darry walked further into the room and held out his hand, gently taking a seat on the boy's bed.

Pony watched attentively as Darry flicked through his history, science, English, and mathematics homework.

"Good job Ponyboy; just a few errors in your science essay and mathematics questions. Fix them and then head to bed; it's getting late," Darry instructed.

Pony took the papers off his brother and quickly fixed his errors and flicked off his lamp.

Darry gave a smile and stood up from the bed, "Goodnight Ponyboy."

"Goodnight Darry," Pony replied and hopped under his bedcovers; still feeling the emptiness of the large bed.

Darry ruffled Pony's hair and walked out of the room, flicking the light off.

Pony lay staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before he leap out of bed and grabbed Soda's letter, holding it in his hands and quickly stuffing it under his pillow.

Pony snuggled down in the covers and slowly drifted off; the security of his brother's words beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those reading, reviewing, following/favouriting and supporting my story. Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

Soda's letters came in frequently, every three to four weeks; regularly on Tuesdays. Pony would find himself running home with the eagerness to read a new letter from his brother.

 _April 12th_

 _Hi Darry, Ponyboy,_

 _Well it's been miserable here at the base. It's been raining non-stop, making trainin' real hard, but me and the guys don't complain; we push on, except Steve._

 _Steve got hit with a cut off piece of metal; sliced his arm up real good, so he's out of action for the next couple of days. I'm doing good though so don't worry._

 _How you coping with the bills and housework, Darry; not weighing you down too much, I hope? What about you Ponyboy? You still doing good in school? Ya gonna make Darry and me real proud when you get a scholarship one day._

 _I miss you guys so much._

 _Love always, your brother,_

 _Sodapop Patrick Curtis._

* * *

 _May 15th_

 _Hey Darry and Pony,_

 _I'm writing this as I'm resting in one of the hospital beds here at the base. No don't start panicking. I'm here with Steve. He got a bullet to his leg. It's all superficial so he'll be fine again real soon._

 _I'm okay, just got a few war wounds, like scratches and bruises; ya know the wounds that make us greasers look tough._

 _There's a really nice nurse here at the base; her name is Angeline. She has light brown hair and grey eyes. She's really hot and she comes from a small town too and she seems to understand us greasers._

 _I asked her if she'd go out with me but she said she don't date soldiers. If Two-Bit was here he'd have copped a feel of her behind. She told me I was a true gentlemen and real polite though. She's got a really beautiful smile too. You'd really like her Pony, and you too Darry._

 _Hope you are both keeping well and looking out for each other._

 _Love Sodapop Patrick Curtis._

* * *

By the time the fourth letter had come, Pony had come to look forward to the regular ritual of reading Soda's letters with his big brother when Darry had gotten home from work. Pony ripped open the letter while Darry looked over his shoulder, waiting to read on.

 _June 12th_

 _Hi Ponyboy and Darry,_

 _How ya been?_

 _You know how I told you both about the training rounds we got to do? Well one guy in our group left Steve and me hanging. It kind of reminded me of the socs back home; damn bitchin'...oops sorry._

 _Cursing is just natural out here, ya know; but Pony don't tell Darry. Heck if I was at home, he'd ground me and heck even wash my mouth out._

"Too right, little Buddy," Darry said unimpressed.

"He better not come home with that mouth or I will do something about it," Darry warned.

Pony stared at his brother shocked, never had Darry threatened Soda with the same punishments he got; never Soda. Soda could do no wrong in Darry's eyes.

Pony folded back up the letter and smiled up at Darry before racing into his room to place Soda's new letter into a box that he kept on his bedside table so he could re-read Soda's letters at night before going to bed.

* * *

By the time Pony's fifteenth birthday had come around there was emptiness in the Curtis household as the family were still without the bursting energy of their brother Sodapop.

Pony sat at the kitchen table while Darry handed him a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Happy birthday Ponyboy," Darry announced.

"Thanks Dar," Pony replied, attempting a small smile on his sad face.

"Hey cheer up, Ponyboy; it ain't everyday you get a year older," Two-Bit said playfully, slapping Pony on the shoulder and passing down his gift.

"Yeah but it ain't the same without Soda here," Pony mumbled.

"Heck I know that kid, but I'm sure Soda's thinking of ya," Two-Bit assured.

Pony shrugged and turned back to begin unwrapping his presents.

Darry had bought Pony a notebook and new pencils.

"Thanks Darry, that's great," Pony acknowledged as he held the notebook in his hands.

"You're welcome Pone. I've been saving up for that for a few months now."

Darry stood beside his brother with his arms firmly folded across his chest.

Pony opened Two-Bit's gift next and revealed a packet of cigarettes.

"Thanks Two-Bit," Pony smiled at his friend.

Darry gave Two-Bit a scowl; cocking one eyebrow, wondering how he could afford to pay for smokes when he barely worked.

"Two-Bit you had better not have knocked them off from a convenience store," Darry whispered through his tightened jaw.

"Nah, what you take me for superman?"

Darry grunted and relaxed his arms.

"I know you buddy and I don't want Pony being influenced by that," Darry said; reverting back to his parental mode.

"Honest Darry I bought them with my own money that I saved from helping my Mum around the house."

At Two-Bit's comment Pony and Darry couldn't help but let out snickers.

"Since when do you help out at home?" Pony asked.

"Hey, I help out sometimes; it shocks my Mum but I still help," Two-Bit defended and ruffled Pony's hair roughly.

"Besides what's it matter, I got you a birthday gift; didn't I?" Two-Bit commented.

"Yeah, thanks Two-Bit," Pony replied.

"Well who wants some cake?" Darry offered, placing a freshly made chocolate cake on the table.

"Thought you'd never ask," Two-Bit joked, reaching his hand towards the cake only to have Darry slap his hand away.

"Birthday boy gets his slice first; Ponyboy."

Darry handed a knife to Pony who proceeded to cut three slices.

The three ate their cake ravenously, joking about the old times with all the gang.

"Hey remember last year how Soda made your birthday cake, Pony and added way too much sugar and chocolate icing?" Two-Bit laughed.

Pony smiled in remembrance while Darry let out a grunt.

"I do indeed. It had Pony and Soda almost bouncing off the walls with energy, not to mention you and Steve picking wrestling fights with each other and well Dally and Johnny just had to walk in on all of it," Darry stated.

"Well Steve and I had a bet to settle," Two-Bit defended.

As more memories flooded his mind, Pony slowed down his eating to focus on his thoughts of how he missed his buddies and brother.

"Hey: and what about the year that Soda and Steve started that cake fight? Ha, chocolate cake was _everywhere_!" Two-Bit burst out laughing: spitting out cake crumbs.

"Hmm, yes I don't want to remember that. I think Soda got grounded for that and had to clean up all the mess," Darry replied; it was still at a time when their parents had been around.

"Yeah, but it was a lot of fun! Don't you think Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"Ponyboy are you alright?" Darry asked, glancing at his youngest brother.

"Huh? Yeah: sorry. Yeah, fun," Pony mumbled.

"Ponyboy?" Darry pressed.

Pony looked up at his brother then towards his friend; he just needed some space, all the talk about the past was making him too sad. Pony left whatever he hadn't eaten of his cake and walked out onto the porch to have a smoke.

Darry gave Two-Bit a stern glare to hush up about the past and followed his brother outside.

Pony felt a large, rough hand rest on his shoulder.

"You okay, little man?"

Pony sighed and turned to face his brother after a heavy drag of his cigarette.

Pony had tears slipping down his face.

"I miss him, Dar; I miss them all: Mum and Dad, Soda, Dally and Johnny, even Steve. Why'd they all have to leave us Dar?" Pony asked his brother; desperate for answers.

"I know it's not fair Pony, but these things just happen and Soda is still with you. Come here."

Pony stubbed his cigarette out and Darry pulled him in to a tight hug.

"I know it's hard celebrating your birthday this year, but you still got me and Two-Bit; you want me to ask him to leave so you and me can have some time?" Darry said in the softest voice he could muster.

"No it's okay, but maybe later we could watch some TV together?" Pony asked, gazing up into his brother's eyes.

"Sure, whatever you want, little man."

* * *

A week later another letter arrived:

 _July 31st_

 _Hi ya Ponyboy, Hi Darry,_

 _Firstly: a big happy birthday to you Pone. I'm awful sorry I wasn't there to celebrate with ya and that this letter might not get to you before your big day; turning the big fifteen, huh!_

 _You're growing up so fast Ponyboy and I hate that I ain't there to see ya grow. You had better of eaten a big slice of chocolate cake for me, and I don't care what Darry says (sorry Dar, this is important), make sure you make some blue coloured potatoes for me when you celebrate at dinner._

 _I tried doing that here at the base but it didn't go down well. The commander hollered at me worse than Darry's hollering. I'd made the potatoes green and they'd thought the food had been poisoned._

 _He gave me a strike, which is kind of like a reprimand; if you get three then you have to do extensive training. I've seen it before and it don't look fun; even for a tough greaser like me._

 _One guy from base came back after doing it and he said it was like torture; his muscles ached and he was so worn out. Steve was the only one who understood my cooking skills and was laughing about it._

 _Well I gotta go now; Steve is egging me on to play some poker. I hope you enjoyed your birthday Pony. I love you so much baby brother, and you too Darry._

 _Love Sodapop Patrick Curtis._

Pony wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to hide the misery he felt inside. He had missed Soda so much on his birthday. It just wasn't the same, waking up to a quiet house, Soda's loud cheers and birthday songs not filling the air like it usually had every year before that.

Darry wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder.

"I guess you can't stop Sodapop from celebrating ya birthday; even if he ain't here," Darry comforted.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing; it is much appreciated. Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Ponyboy flicked over the channel on the television trying to find something to watch after his western family show had finished, while Darry was preoccupied sitting at the kitchen table sorting out the bills.

Pony flicked past the news coverage quickly but couldn't pull himself away from taking a better look, despite Darry's warnings not to.

Pony stared at the scenes on the television as they discussed the news of the war.

Before he knew it Pony's mind was wandering to visions of the war and his brother at war.

Pony shook his head to try and eliminate the terrorising thoughts, but found himself unable to dart his eyes away from the screen.

"What are you doing, Ponyboy?"

Pony flinched upon hearing the deep voice behind him. Pony turned to see his big brother standing beside the couch and it was just the movement necessary to divert Pony's eyes away from the television.

"What are you doing out here Dar? I thought you were in the kitchen sorting bills," Pony said nervously.

Darry raised his eyebrow and glanced at the television.

"I could ask you the same thing Ponyboy. You know I don't like you watching that news on the television," Darry responded firmly.

Pony turned his head downwards and grabbed the remote and after one more, quick glance at the news, Pony switched the television off.

"Sorry Darry, I just couldn't switch it over when I'd changed the channel."

Darry let out a heavy sigh, "Well, never mind, it's bedtime anyway. Why don't you head on to bed? You can read for half an hour then its lights out, okay?" Darry said.

Ponyboy stood up from the couch and gave a nod.

"Goodnight Darry," he fare-welled.

"Goodnight Pony."

After having exhausted himself with sorting through the bills, Darry sat himself down in his recliner chair to relax before tiring off to his own room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Pony started to toss and turn in his bed, letting out little whimpers as he was engulfed with in his nightmare:

 _Pony watched, frozen in his spot as the bleak scene in front of him unfolded._

 _Soldiers were lined up behind piles of rubble and sacks. Gun shots echoed through the air and dust and smoke filled the brown and red coloured sky._

 _Pony felt the ground vibrate as a bomb ricocheted over the camp._

 _That's when he saw him: Soda stood in the middle of the battle ground, wearing his usual blue jeans and pale blue button-up shirt._

 _Soda was sporting a huge grin on his face; the movie star grin. Pony realized Soda was in the firing line of the battle field, without any fighting gear._

 _"_ _No, Soda! No!" Pony shouted. "Get out of the way!"_

 _It was almost like Ponyboy had lost his voice, for his yells had no effect on the scene in front of him._

 _Soda continued to grin widely and stood stationary as the rest of the battle front rushed along._

 _"_ _Alright, let's move in on them troops!" Pony heard someone shout from across the field._

 _Within seconds gun shots were firing everywhere and dust and bullets surrounded his brother. Pony felt helpless as he watched Soda's body knock around with the force of the gunshots into his body._

 _"_ _Soda!" Pony shouted and could feel tears well in his eyes._

 _The rush of soldiers disappeared and Pony was left staring at his brother; still wearing his grin, though struggling to keep his balance with the uncountable gunshot wounds to his body._

 _"_ _Soda, no," Pony whimpered, trying to move his feet in an attempt to run to his brother's aide, only to find his feet heavily cemented to the ground._

 _Soda smiled at Pony and gave a wave; showing he was tough and had survived the bullet wounds._

 _Out of the corner of his eye Pony saw a soldier fix a grenade and toss it in the direction of his brother._

 _Pony's eyes widened, "Soda! Soda move! Please, move!" Pony yelled out in a panic; it was all he was able to do._

 _Soda just gave a twisted smile, "It's alright Pony."_

 _Soda's voice was calm and showed no means of worry._

"No Soda; it's not alright, no!" Pony shouted and thrashed about in his bed sheets; kicking his legs wildly and turning his head from side to side vigorously against his pillow.

 _The grenade went off, sending smoke and shrapnel into the air. Pony could no longer see Soda through the smoke but he knew his brother had been hit with the grenade._

 _"_ _Soda!" Pony cried._

 _Tears fell down Ponyboy's face and he felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder._

 _Turning and looking up he saw the image of Darry standing behind him. Pony noticed Darry had the same twisted smile that Soda had just before...before he was killed._

 _Darry pulled away from Pony and backed up towards the soldiers._

 _Pony watched in horror as another blast went off and he saw his oldest brother disappear._

 _"_ _Darry! Darry, no: not you too!"_

"Soda, Darry!" Pony screamed, jolting up in his bed.

Pony's body was covered in sweat as he sat up in his bed and scanned his eyes around the darkened room.

Pony felt the empty spot next to him where Soda used to sleep; he felt scared and alone and tears ran rapidly down his face. Images of his nightmare kept playing over and over in Ponyboy's mind and it was almost like he could envision the scenes in front of him right at that very moment in the blackness of his bedroom.

Pony knew he was alone in his room and didn't have Soda's warm arms to comfort him, but what about Darry? Seeing Darry die in his dream scared the life out of Pony and he curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his clammy body, allowing the tears to run like a river down his puffed cheeks.

Ponyboy gently rocked himself back and forward, trying to forget the visions of his dream and shivered violently, until he couldn't take the uneasy feeling rising in his stomach any longer and he let out a strangled cry.

"Darry...Darry...Darry!" Pony ended in a scream.

It was all becoming too real and he needed his big brothers.

Darry had startled awake hearing the curdled screams of his little brother. Not even taking time to switch on his own light to see what he was doing, Darry shot up out of bed and drearily stumbled out of his room in a hurry, heading towards Pony and Soda's room.

Darry panicked when he had heard the painful cries of his brother calling his name; his heart pumped wildly in his chest thinking the worst had happened to his little colt.

Darry burst open Pony's bedroom door and could instantly hear the whimpered cries increase ten-fold.

Darry focused his eyes; fully waking himself up and flicked on the light in the bedroom. Darry saw the broken and terrified look on Pony's face as the young teen glanced over at him.

In Darry's eyes, Pony looked like a frightened deer in headlights.

Darry wasted no time and slide himself onto the bed beside Pony and encased him tightly into his arms.

"Shh, I'm here Pony. I'm here," Darry soothed.

Pony shook with sobs and sniffed loudly.

"Darry?" Pony's voice was quieter than a whisper as he mumbled Darry's name.

"You're okay now," Darry whispered softly into Pony's hair; resting his head on top.

Pony snuggled his face into Darry's muscular chest and latched his arms around Darry's waist.

"D...Darry it was a...awful," Pony sobbed.

Darry still wasn't the best with comforting his brother but he had improved a lot since he had to take on Soda's role.

Darry softly rubbed Pony's arm, while never letting go of his firm grip around the smaller teen.

"Calm down baby."

Pony's breathing was staggered and his body shivered every time he took in a large sob, but Ponyboy was thankful he had Darry there holding him; stopping him from falling into a deep state of fear and being swallowed up by his loneliness.

"It...It was s...so real," Pony croaked out.

Darry sighed, he felt sorry for his little brother having to suffer his horrendous nightmares. Most nights Pony either didn't want to remember or he had forgot his nightmares so didn't want to talk, but Darry knew by Pony's forlorn look and clingy behaviour that Ponyboy remembered his nightmare and it was going to be one of those nights it would be up to him to try and get Pony to talk about it.

Pony scrubbed his wet face on Darry's night shirt, but just as his sobs settled a new wave of tears developed and Ponyboy was sobbing heartfelt tears into his brother's chest again.

"It was just a bad nightmare, kiddo; it ain't real. You want to talk about it; let it all out?" Darry said in an unusual soft and comforting tone that made Pony feel safe.

Pony gripped his arms tighter around Darry's waist, holding on for dear life as he remembered his dream.

"I...I watched b...both you and Soda die," Pony sobbed.

Darry continued to rub his rough hand up and down Pony's arm.

"Soda was s...standing in the m...middle of a...a battle field and he got shot t...then a b...bomb went off...after that you were there and...and I saw you g...get blown up t...too," Pony explained through broken sobs.

"I felt helpless, Darry. It felt so real and I thought I'd not only lost Soda, but I lost you. W...when I woke up in my dark room I...I couldn't stop thinking of what I saw, and it scared me," Pony continued; clinging onto Darry hard.

Darry shook his head and let out a soft sigh; he was shocked to hear of Pony's nightmare.

"Ponyboy, Soda isn't lost; he's just not here with us, but you listen to me: I'm not going anywhere," Darry stated firmly, now having moved one hand over Pony's sweaty yet soft hair and gently rubbing his scalp.

"I want Soda, Darry! I want Soda here with me, not at some stupid war! Make him come back Darry, please!" Pony begged as sobs wrecked through his body.

It melted Darry's heart not being able to give his brother what he wanted most in the world.

"Calm down little colt, there is nothing I can do. Soda is defending his country and it's up to us to be strong for him and believe he'll make his way back to us soon," Darry comforted as he held Pony close to him.

Pony continued to sob but a little softer.

"You know this is the reason that I did not want you watching the war programs on television," Darry stated firmly.

Pony lifted his head up from Darry's chest to look into his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You just had a bad nightmare but it's over now. You don't need to worry about me or Sodapop; we're due to get a letter real soon, right?"

Pony gave a nod and Darry gently kissed his head.

Darry glanced at the clock and they'd now been up for over half an hour. Pony finally slowed down on his sobs.

"I think it's time we get back to bed."

At Darry's statement Pony held on tighter, not wanting to go back to his horrid thoughts.

"You wanna stay in my bed with me for the rest of the night?" Darry offered.

Pony nodded and Darry stood up off the bed.

"Okay, grab your pillow," Darry instructed.

Pony wiped his arm across his red eyes and stood up from the bed, grabbing his pillow and Darry wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder.

"Come on kiddo; we both need our sleep."

Darry lead Pony down to his room and pulled back the sheets of his bed.

"Climb in, Ponyboy."

Pony placed his pillow down and did just that; immediately lying down in the larger-sized bed.

Darry walked around to the other side of the bed and hopped in next to his little brother. Covering himself and Pony up, Darry lied down to go back to sleep.

Pony scooted closer to his brother, feeling the warmth radiate off his body and feeling secure. Darry brushed his hand over Pony's hair.

"You're gonna be okay; you just rest now," he whispered.

A few tears fell from Pony's eyes as he glanced around to look at his brother.

"Darry, could you...could you...maybe hold me...like Soda used to?" Pony requested.

Darry stroked Pony's hair to settle his brother, occasionally wiping away the stray tears.

"Sure kiddo; I'll do my best."

Darry gently lifted Pony up so he could slip his right arm under him and wrapped his left arm over Pony's chest; pulling his little brother in close to his chest.

Pony felt safe and comforted.

"No more crying little brother. Get some sleep."

Pony snuggled in further to Darry's embrace.

"I love you Darry." Pony whispered.

Darry smiled at Pony's affection.

"I love you too, Ponyboy," Darry whispered.

Before Soda had gone to war neither of them ever showed their emotions towards one and other; they had never said 'I love you' or hugged tight, so this was special for the two Curtis brothers: it was the connection they both needed.

Pony was thankful he wasn't alone and had one of his brothers to protect him.

"Go to sleep now, little colt," Darry whispered, as his voice became softer now that he was beginning to close his own eyes.

Pony slowly closed his eyes, pushing away his horrible nightmare and hoping that one part was not true, and that they would receive mail from Soda soon, making his anxious feeling in his stomach disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all supporting my story and those leaving reviews:**

 **Lovetoread75 , mycookiegirl, GreaserG1rl201, wejneramanda, Unknown Identity 90, and Ponygirlrunner25 (Thank you for your lovely compliment on my chapter and writing; it means a lot to know you appreciate the effort I put in) **

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

True to the ritual, the brothers received a letter from Soda three days later saying all was well at War. In fact the letter was one that gave them hope.

 _Hi Ponyboy, Darry,_

 _I have great news: the commander says that the war is looking up; we might get to go home soon. I can't wait to be back home and with you guys again and hanging out at the lot with the gang._

 _I've missed it so much. It's been just too gloomy here without you guys around me. I'm lucky I have Steve and our buds, Jeremy and Claude._

 _Maybe when we get back I can invite them over to meet the gang; you think that's alright Darry? I bet they'd be dying to meet you both; I talk about home a lot to them and they tell me that it's like they know you two already._

 _Hope to see you real soon,_

 _Sodapop Patrick Curtis._

Pony's smile beamed from ear to ear as Darry finished reading out Soda's latest letter.

"You think Soda's really gonna come home soon, Dar?" Pony asked hopefully; gazing up into his big brother's eyes.

Darry smiled down at his brother, also feeling a sense of relief of being able to see his younger brother home again.

"Seems so, little man," Darry replied, slinging his arm roughly around Pony's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Let's go have ourselves some dinner, huh?"

Pony nodded quickly and pulled himself out of his brother's embrace, keeping his happy smile across his face.

"I'll go set the table Dar," he said cheerfully.

This was the happiest he'd been in months, just knowing Soda would be home soon to wrap his warm, strong arms around him again and comfort him; provide the everlasting laughter that the Curtis home had lacked since the young man's departure.

Pony spent the next few weeks in high hopes, awaiting his brother's return, but as the weeks marched on, Darry and Pony heard nothing from their brother or any notice saying he was back in the country.

Pony sat at the kitchen table completing his homework when he heard the front door open. It had been six weeks since they received the letter from Soda.

"Soda?" Pony called; flicking his head up towards the door.

Pony's hopes faded when he only saw Darry walk in, placing his tool belt down on the couch.

"Hey Ponyboy; doing okay with your homework there?" Darry asked as he wandered into the kitchen, gently scratching the top of Pony's head.

"Yeah," Pony said sadly.

"Something wrong Ponyboy?" Darry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Darry approached the sink to make a start on some pasta for dinner but never leaving his gaze on his brother.

Pony let out a sigh and dropped his pencil on his homework.

"Darry, when's Soda coming home? It's been weeks now," Pony said.

The older Curtis could sense the sheer sadness in his brother's tone.

"Ponyboy, I don't know what's happening; maybe these things take time little colt. I'm sure Soda is just bursting to get back here and he'd come as soon as he could," Darry assured.

Pony shrugged, picking his pencil back up and staring down at his homework.

"But what if something's happened?"

"Stop worrying Ponyboy; I'm sure we'll hear something soon. Now dinner will be about twenty minutes, so finish up on your homework and go get cleaned up," Darry instructed.

Pony quickly scribbled down a few more answers to his math's questions then packed his homework away to get cleaned up for dinner.

* * *

Two weeks later Darry came home early from a job that was postponed and reading through the mail he came across a letter from Vietnam and it was in Soda's writing but what Darry noticed the most was that it was addressed to him and him only. Each one of Soda's other letters had been addressed to Pony and him.

Darry's curiosity got the better of him and his heart began to beat faster as the worst thought ran though his mind.

Darry quickly shook away any bad thoughts when he realised if it was still in Soda's writing it couldn't be a official notice, but Darry knew he had to read the letter before Pony got home from school, just in case.

Darry tore open the envelope and pulled out the hand-written paper inside.

 _To Darry,_

 _I know I said I was meant to be coming home soon but things have all changed; it's gotten bad over here. The war's enemies have found a plan of attack and the War is on again: only this time it's worse._

 _We've been surrounded by gun sounds at night and it's real hard to sleep; we have to watch out for one and other while one sleeps the other stays on guard._

 _Claude got caught by a fire shot and lost half his face. I hate to say it but it's hard to look at a friend who's injured in such a bad way and Jeremy got blown up on the field the other day; he's critical, but the nurse says he probably won't make it._

 _Steve and I have suffered minor injuries too; bullet wounds and burns._

 _It's real tough Darry and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I miss sleeping with Pony and I miss being safe at home with you._

 _I want to come home Darry. I'm so scared._

 _Please don't tell Pony any of this, that's why I addressed this to only you Darry. I don't want Pony to feel scared. I don't want him having nightmares like I'm having here._

 _Tell him I love him lots. I love you too Darry. I'm real scared I'm gonna die out here._

 _Sodapop Patrick Curtis_

Darry noted that Soda's letter was so different than any other; it was almost as if the oldest Curtis could feel the pain in his brother's words.

Darry couldn't stop the tightening feeling rise in his chest as he continued to re-read over Soda's angst-ridden words.

 _What if he never did see his little happy go lucky brother again?_

Darry heard a faint sound of a car door slam and knew that Two-Bit had just dropped Pony home.

Darry wondered what he was going to tell Pony when he came in the door. He had to abide by Soda's wishes and not tell Pony anything that was in the letter and he didn't want his baby brother to know how hurt Soda was either.

Darry took a deep breath and scrunched the dirty letter into is back pocket just as Pony burst through the door.

"Hey Darry!" Pony yelled.

"Hi Ponyboy, how was school?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit accidentally set the science lab on fire and we had to be evacuated until the flames were out," Pony explained.

Darry 'humph'd', "When does that boy ever see sense and stop joking around; you had better not take anything from his lead you hear?" Darry warned.

"I know Darry, besides you'd give it to me good if I tried."

Darry raised his eyebrows and smirked at Pony's response.

"Hey Darry, did we hear anything about Soda today?" Pony asked.

Darry averted his gaze towards the ground. _Here was the dreaded question,_ he thought. As much as the oldest Curtis _hated_ lying, this was one truth he didn't have the heart to explain to his young day-dreamer brother.

"Um, no Ponyboy, nothing," Darry quickly lied, feeling a sinking feeling of dread pool in his stomach.

Believing his brother, Pony hung his head and made a sad frown.

The look gave Darry the chills and a nasty guilt trip for hurting his little brother, but in his mind he was trying to protect him.

Several weeks passed with no more letters from Soda. Darry pushed aside any worry that something bad had happened, in a hope to stay strong for his youngest brother.

Each week Pony would rush home hoping to hear of news on his beloved brother; but nothing. Pony was left with a deep ache in his heart.

One evening, after having a shower, Pony was about to put fresh hair gel in his hair but realised he had run out of his.

Pony glanced into the kitchen where Darry was preparing the dinner.

"Darry's sure to have some; he always has a big supply. He wouldn't mind if I used some," Pony said to himself.

Pony made his way into Darry's room, which was off limits to the younger brothers without the oldest brother's permission.

Darry felt it came down to respect: no-one was to enter a room belonging to a person of authority. Pony of course knew this rule, but thought 'what harm could it do; I'm just getting some hair gel'.

Pony looked on Darry's chest cupboard, but could not locate the hair gel. He wondered where else Darry would keep things.

Pony glanced around at the immaculate room; it was nothing like his and Soda's room: clothes were hung up on coat hangers, deodorants and shavers, placed neatly on the dressers, and his bed was pressed like a professional bed fitters.

Pony's last hope was to look into Darry's dresser draw near his bed.

As Pony opened the draw and shuffled his hand through he managed to find the hair gel he was looking for, however that was not all that the youngest caught his eye on.

Pony set eyes on a washed out envelope that looked exactly like the ones Soda would send his letters in.

Curiosity got the better of him and Pony took the envelope out and began to read the letter inside.

Pony's hands shook as he read Soda's pained words of how the war had gone bad and how he had been hurt; even his certain words that he was convinced he would die in the war.

Tears welled in Pony's eyes as he stared at the letter. _He's not coming home; he's probably already gone._

Pony glanced at the date and realised the letter had been written over two months ago and it was then that it took Pony: Darry had lied to him.

"Pony! Dinner will be in about ten minutes; you finished in the shower, Kiddo?!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

Pony angrily wiped his eyes and leaving the hair gel lying on Darry's bed.

Pony raced out of the room; letter in hand and stormed into the kitchen.

"You all ready for dinner, Pone?" Darry asked casually.

Pony glared at Darry; anger fueling his teenage body. Not being able to understand how his brother: the one who was meant to look out for him, and who he trusted, could do this to him.

"You lied to me!"

"Ponyboy what are you talking about?" Darry replied, sternly.

"This Darry: Sodas letter! You lied! Darry you lied!" Pony screamed.

Darry stared at the letter in Pony's hand.

"Where did you get that? Have you been going in my room, little man?"

"What does it matter! You never told me Soda was hurt, or that he's gonna die!" Pony shouted.

Darry folded his arms firmly over his chest.

"First thing Ponyboy: you _do not_ speak to me in that tone: _ever!_ And secondly who are you to go snooping around in my room? Sodapop is not dead and you should never have read that letter it was not addressed to you!" Darry said in his strongest parental voice.

"Had I never found this, you would never have told me about _my_ brother!" Pony yelled and stormed off, dropping Soda's letter on the living room floor.

"Ponyboy Curtis: don't you walk away from me!"

Darry followed Pony down to his bedroom and flung open the door.

"You are the one in the wrong here, Kiddo..."

"Oh, it's just so easy for you to brush off isn't it Darry?!"

"I am not discussing this with you anymore Ponyboy. You are to come to dinner then I will decide on your punishment," Darry stated.

Darry felt that pushing his authority on Pony would make up for his mistakes in hiding the letter, but in actual fact: it was just hiding his own immense fears of their family falling apart.

"I'm not hungry, so I'm not eating!" Pony snapped.

Darry huffed, "You _will_ come and eat your dinner young man!"

Darry pointed harshly out towards the bedroom and Pony reluctantly walked out; stomping all the way to the table. He certainly didn't want to be eating with a traitor.

Darry and Pony sat at the table eating dinner. Without lifting his head, Darry glared up at Pony, becoming highly irritated by the teen's excessive scraping on this plate. Darry was sure that Pony was just doing it to annoy him.

Pony was daydreaming about Soda being hurt and his brother's lies, so his appetite for what was on his plate was the least of his concerns.

"Stop it Ponyboy! Hoping or dreaming is not going to help none! So stop wasting your food and eat!" Darry bellowed.

Pony's head shot up to the sound of Darry's voice and he stared at his older brother.

"I was eating; you don't know nothin', Darry. The only thing you know is how to be a liar and a traitor!" Pony snapped and stood up from the table.

"How dare you yell and say that to me, Ponyboy Michael!" Darry yelled and slammed his hand on the table.

"I can yell if I want to, and besides it's the truth, _Darrel Curtis_!" Pony shouted over the table, in complete mockery of his older brother.

Pony angrily pushed his plate across the table, causing food to fly off and make a mess across the brown furnished table.

Darry growled and had a deep scowl on his face; now standing tall to tower over Pony's height.

"You know what you can do: you can go straight to your room, Ponyboy, because this back talk: I ain't having!"

"Damn you Darry; you just don't want to listen! Soda is probably dead and it's all because of you!"

Darry was at wits end now and was feeling very steamed inside as Pony was yelling out. _Did he really believe Soda was hurt and maybe even dead, and it was all because of him?_

Darry felt like he had been slapped in the face at how much his efforts of protecting his brothers had blown up in his face, but he couldn't allow Pony to go off the rails and risk losing him too.

Darry stormed over to Pony and grabbed his upper arm tight.

"Ow, Darry; get off!" Pony protested, but quickly found himself being dragged down to the bathroom.

"You know what I said about that language of yours, Ponyboy. I think you're well overdue for that mouth to be washed out!"

Darry roughly released Pony's arm and grabbed the bar of soap.

"Darry, come on; this isn't fair!" Pony protested.

"What ain't fair, Ponyboy: is you getting mouthy with me and disrespecting my authority with name calling and using uncalled for language. Now open," Darry ordered, moving the soap towards Pony's mouth.

Pony huffed in defeat, hating what his brother was going to do.

As Pony obeyed he wished that Soda was there, because maybe he may not have been able to stop Darry's punishment but he would be there to comfort him when it was over; now he had no-body.

After Darry had made Pony rinse his mouth with water, he gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Now, I don't want any more, bad mouthing from you; do you understand me?!" Darry said firmly.

Pony had tears slipping from his eyes, feeling angry at his older brother.

"You go to your room!" Darry yelled.

Pony ran past Darry without hesitation and straight into his bedroom; slamming the door.

Darry walked down to Pony's room and through the closed door heard the muffled cries of his brother.

Giving a heavy sigh, Darry looked down at a photo of their deceased parents.

"Mum, Dad: please watch out for Soda. If he comes to you, please tell him to come back because Pony needs him. I need him," Darry whispered.

Darry made his way back into the kitchen to clean up what was left of the dinner that had now gone stone cold.

Darry picked up his and Pony's plate; scrapping any remains in the bin and grabbing the cloth, he proceeded to wipe down the thrown about food bits on the table.

Darry washed and dried the dishes then sat down in his recliner, flicking on the television to check the news.

He took sight of Soda's letter that Pony had carelessly dropped on the living room floor during their argument. Darry stood up and picked up the letter in his hands; sitting back down in his recliner to think.

After about an hour, as he looked down the hall towards his little brother's room, Darry got up from his recliner and switched off the news; making his way down to Pony's room.

Darry quietly knocked on the door, still holding Soda's letter in his hand.

"Ponyboy, Pony; are you okay?"

Darry heard no response but slowly opened the door to see Pony curled up on his side, facing the window.

Pony didn't acknowledge Darry's presence until Darry had made his way over towards the bed and gently sat down.

"Pony, are you okay? I know you are hurting kiddo," Darry whispered.

Pony shifted around to face his older brother in which Darry noticed tears on his face.

"Pony, I've had some time to think and you were right about it not being fair about me not telling you about Soda's letter, but I did that because I wanted to protect you and Soda wanted to protect you by asking me not to tell," Darry explained.

"Sit up Kiddo," Darry instructed.

Pony shifted up into a sitting position and crossed his legs; listening to his brother attentively, and unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Pony, you know much I hate lying, and having to have hidden this from you when you asked me; killed me inside. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Darry continued.

Pony nodded.

"So you can see how much it hurt me when you yelled at me like you did. I shouldn't have shouted at you, the way I did; you had every right to be upset, but resorting to washing your mouth out is a different thing. Ponyboy, I am your guardian and I will not tolerate being spoken to the way you did tonight," Darry stated firmly.

Pony wiped away a few of his tears.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you Dar. I just miss Soda so much, and when I found the letter saying he was scared and hurt, I couldn't deal with that and I was hurt thinking you were keeping that from me. It's not your fault; it's not. What if he does die and never comes back to us Darry? What will we do then?" Pony sobbed.

Darry wrapped his arm around Pony's shoulder and held him close.

"I don't know Pone, but just remember that Soda loves you: no matter where he is," Darry whispered.

Pony buried his face into Darry's chest.

"Can't you stop it and make him come back? Say he's gonna get a scholarship or somethin'?" Pony pleaded.

"It's too late and won't make a difference Pony," Darry soothed.

"I can't live without Soda, Darry: I can't!" Pony sobbed hard into Darry's strong muscular chest.

Darry rubbed Pony's back and held his large arms around Pony's small frame.

"Don't talk like that kiddo; Soda wouldn't want you talking like that," Darry whispered.

Pony glanced up at Darry with his red puffy eyes, knowing too well that his cheerful brother wouldn't approve of Pony feeling so down on himself.

"And neither do I," Darry added, in his softest tone possible.

Pony basked in the comfort of his oldest brother, squeezing any hope on the inside that his brother Sodapop would make it home alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those reviewing, following and favouriting this story; it is much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 9**

Several months passed and still the brothers heard no sign of Soda. It was now coming up just over one year since Soda's departure to the Vietnam War and despite everything and the emptiness Ponyboy still felt, Darry continued to encourage and push Pony to move on with life.

Ponyboy sat on the couch finishing his homework but was still distracted.

"Everything okay Ponyboy?" Darry asked, gently squeezing Pony's shoulder and glancing at his work.

Pony gave Darry a sad look.

"He's not coming back Darry, I feel it; something's wrong."

Darry sighed, "Pony it's time to move on, it's been months since the last letter."

Pony turned his gaze to the ground.

"I don't want to give up hope, but I can't shake the feeling Darry."

"You don't have to give up Ponyboy, just move on. Now you finish up on your homework. I'm going to make a start on dinner."

Pony watched Darry walk into the kitchen and made a grab for the television remote, switching on the channel that was covering the news of the Vietnam War.

Despite Darry's constant reminder not to watch it, as it only exasperated his nightmares of Soda dying at War, Pony could not help it and was anxious to read the names of the soldiers reported missing or those that had been killed in action.

Darry heard faint announcements of the War news and put down the vegetables he was slicing and after wiping his hands walked out into the living room.

Darry walked straight over to the television, blocking Pony's view and switching it off.

"Ponyboy you know I don't want you watching that," Darry said firmly.

"Darry I have to know!" Pony exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"I have to see if Soda's name comes up," Pony added sadly; when he saw Darry not budging on his decision.

"Ponyboy, if Soda was gone we would have been notified in the mail," Darry affirmed.

"What if the letter got lost or something? Please Darry," Pony begged.

Darry only shook his head and kept his arms crossed.

"Ponyboy, go and set the table for dinner," Darry ordered.

Pony reluctantly obeyed and made his way to the kitchen with Darry following in tow.

"Besides Ponyboy if something had happened to Sodapop I would not want to find out through a name list on the television."

Pony set down the cutlery and glanced at Darry. Darry could see the hurt still present in Pony's eyes.

Darry stepped closer to Pony and pulled him into a hug, lightly kissing the top of his head.

Pony pulled out of the hug and quietly finished setting the table.

* * *

That night Ponyboy sat up in bed from another nightmare about Soda dying in the war and never seeing his brother again. _Maybe Darry was right about watching the news._ Pony thought.

Pony got out of bed and went to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water.

Darry had gotten up to go to the bathroom and noticed the kitchen light on; immediately going to investigate.

"Ponyboy, are you out here? Are you okay kiddo?" Darry asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Yeah Dar, I'm fine," Pony mumbled, quickly glancing up at his brother before his eyes cast back down to his glass of water.

Darry stepped closer to Pony and rubbed his eyes.

"Ponyboy is something wrong? You can tell me," Darry said, and gently rubbed Pony's shoulder.

Pony turned to look up at Darry and it was then Darry could see Ponyboy had glassy eyes.

"Darry I can't sleep again. I dreamt about Soda not coming back."

"I told you not to watch the news; it only brings about these nightmares Pony," Darry scolded.

"Darry, why won't they tell us anything?" Pony yelled in distress.

"Oh come here baby."

Darry pulled Pony into his body with his strong arms and Pony just started to sob.

"Soda's still alive somewhere," Darry soothed softly.

"Then why do I feel like something's happened?" Pony whispered.

"I don't know Pone, I don't know."

After a few moments of comfort Darry pulled Pony away from him.

"You want to spend the night in my room again?"

Pony gave a nod.

Pony finished his glass of water and after Darry finished in the bathroom the two brothers snuggled back down in bed.

Pony woke up, rubbing his eyes and rolled over in the bed. He noticed Darry's spot empty and realised his brother must be up making breakfast when he smelled the aroma of cooked food.

Pony made his way out into the kitchen.

"Morning Dar," Pony mumbled a greeting to his older brother.

"Morning Pone: you feeling okay?"

Pony shrugged.

Darry served up the breakfast and Pony reluctantly ate, unable to shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

After breakfast Pony switched on the television and kept it silent so Darry wouldn't hear and watched for Soda's name to appear; his eyes fixated on the war scenes in front of him.

Pony read the names on the screen, listing those missing and presumed dead: _Jonathan Beale. Steven Jankins. David Willis._

"Please not Soda, please not Soda," Pony whispered.

Pony didn't realise Darry had now made an appearance and was standing behind him.

"Ponyboy: turn that off," Darry spoke in a deep firm tone.

Ponyboy startled, losing focus on the television.

"I don't want a repeat of last night happening again," Darry continued.

"Darry let me watch. Today's the day I know it," Pony pleaded.

Darry shook his head and Pony quickly obeyed, turning the television off, knowing he was unable to fight Darry on this when he showed his authoritarian voice and strong stance.

"Why don't you go to the movies; get Two-Bit to take you?" Darry suggested, trying to get Pony's mind off his worries.

Ponyboy just shrugged and grabbed one of his books and flopped down on the couch to read.

After finishing the morning chores, Darry sat down in his recliner and checked his paper.

It had just reached after twelve noon when Darry started to hear faint voices outside the house, but the voices sounded oddly familiar.

Darry glanced over at Ponyboy who hadn't even moved from his book. ' _He hadn't heard the voices?'_ Darry thought and shook his head thinking he must have been imagining it but before long the voices got closer; someone was indeed outside the house.

Darry put down his paper and opened up the front door. The sight before him shocked him to the core. If he wasn't dreaming before he surely was dreaming now, because walking up the porch steps was a bruised looking Steve Randle giving assistance to none other than his own brother Sodapop.

Soda smiled up at Darry, stopping for a moment to adjust his crutches he was using to walk.

"Hey Dar, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Darry stared for a moment; this was really his brother standing before him giving him that famous Sodapop smile.

"Sodapop," Darry whispered, barely audible.

"Who is it Darry?" Pony asked; he had since glanced up from his book having seen his brother standing in the doorway acting almost unresponsive.

Darry didn't answer and only moved aside to allow the two long gone men to walk into the Curtis house.

Pony heard faint mutterings and a creaking sound caused by wooden crutches on the ground and glanced up.

Pony's eyes went wide as he saw the image in front of him.

"No...No...It's not real," Pony stuttered; his legs going weak at the knees; almost as if he would collapse.

"Yeah Pony it is. I'm home," Soda replied quietly; wearing a small smile on his face as he stared at his kid brother in adoration.

Pony threw his book down, causing it to fly across the room and charged himself at Soda, latching on to him around the waist tightly.

Ponyboy knocked the older greaser off his feet slightly causing Steve to help Soda steady himself with his crutches.

Soda moved his crutches to his left side and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy.

"Look at how big you've grown," Soda beamed, as tears of happiness ran from his eyes.

Soda nuzzled his face in Pony's hair; it still felt as soft as it had when Soda had left.

Pony was sobbing hard into Soda's shoulder.

"Sodapop I've missed you. I thought you were never coming back!"

"Shh Pone; that would never happen. I'd never ever leave you; I promised remember?"

Pony nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey kid, I told you I'd bring him home didn't I? You got to believe me sometimes," Steve spoke.

Steve's features appeared older and his hair was clean cut and he had a thick scar running down his forearm and one under his right eye.

It was plain to see Steve was not the same carefree, smart-mouthed greaser that had left them, but instead he was a grown man.

"Thanks Steve for looking after Soda and bringing him home safe. It's great to have you back too," Darry said, giving Steve a smile as he watched his two youngest brothers in a hug.

Darry wrapped his arms around both of his brothers and the three hugged furiously; sobbing for everything they had missed and the relief of being reunited.

Steve watched the Curtis brothers in their moment. Soda had not stopped talking about Darry and Pony the entire time at War and Steve often thought that if it hadn't been for Soda's unbroken spirit for his brothers he may not have fought so hard and gotten home.

When the brother's pulled apart, Pony wiped his eyes and smiled, he had never felt so relieved since he had come back from being separated from his brothers for the week at Windrixville.

Soda grabbed his crutches to steady himself and it was only now that Darry and Pony took a good look at their brother.

Soda's hair was elegant and clear, not all greased up like a normal greaser, he had bruises and remnants of wounds covering his body, and he looked significantly older.

However it was the usage of the crutches that alerted Darry and Pony to the most significant change in their brother: below the knee on his left leg displayed an empty space where Soda's lower leg once was.

The middle Curtis had lost his leg in the War. Darry was shocked at first but thought nothing of it; he was just pleased Soda came home alive.

Ponyboy on the other hand backed away from his brother slightly; fixating his eyes on Soda's missing leg.

Soda swung on his crutches over to the couch and sat down. He noticed Pony's stares and despite being absent for the last year, Soda still knew his little brother, and right now Pony was shutting down.

Soda had gotten used to only having one leg but knew it wouldn't be so easy for his brother.

"Ponyboy don't be scared; it don't bother me none. It's just a leg; over-rated ya know," Soda said with a shrug and a smile, trying to lighten the mood and make Pony realise that it was okay.

"I think I'm gonna go," Steve announced.

Darry turned to Steve, "You're more than welcome to stay. You've had it rough too."

Steve shook his head, "Nah I wanna go harass Two-Bit. Besides you guys need some time to catch up. See ya Soda, Darry, kid."

"Bye, Steve; thanks for being a buddy," Soda said casually.

"Wouldn't have gone through those experiences with anyone else," Steve replied proudly.

"Bye, Steve," Darry spoke.

Pony was in too much of a daze to reply and so Steve walked out the door closing it behind him.

Darry sat down in his recliner, not quite sure what to say, so the room stayed quiet for a while until Soda broke the ice.

"Well somebody say something. What did I miss around here; how you doing with school and track Ponyboy?" Soda questioned his youngest brother in the hopes to get him to feel comfortable.

Pony just continued to stare.

"Ponyboy, Soda asked you a question," Darry spoke.

"What, yeah fine," Pony mumbled.

He didn't know whether to vomit or just feel terrified at the state of his changed brother, either way his feet were plastered to the floor and he couldn't move.

Soda sighed at Pony's response, he knew it would take Pony some time; after all he was a sensitive kid.

Soda reached into his uniform jacket and retrieved a small velvet pouch and placed it on the table. The pouch made a clinking sound as it was placed on the table.

"What's that?" Darry asked.

"They're my medals I received while fighting."

Soda leaned over and emptied the velvet bag, revealing seven shiny bronze, silver, and gold colored medals.

Soda looked up to Pony who was still looking stunned.

"Pony, come here," Soda requested gently and patted the couch beside him.

It had been so long and he wanted his little brother close.

"Come and have a look at my medals."

Pony couldn't keep his eyes off Soda's missing leg though, and although Pony had just tackled Soda in a hug when he'd first got home he couldn't bring himself to be close to him now.

Pony was scared at the change, scared that something else might happen and he'd lose Soda again. It made him feel so guilty. This was his most adored big brother and he could barely stand to be around him at the moment after pining for his return for so long.

Soda gave Pony a sympathetic smile. He understood what Pony was feeling and wanted him to feel like he could come to him when he was ready.

"Pony, aren't you going to sit down? I'm sure Soda wants to tell you stories too," Darry pushed.

"Um...If it's okay I'd like to just go to my room for awhile," Pony said quietly.

Darry furrowed his brow.

"Ponyboy, Soda has just gotten home, that's no way to behave. You sit down with us," Darry ordered.

"Darry, please," Pony begged, he couldn't stand being in the same room as his brother, the pain and hurt he must have felt to lose his leg, knowing his brother had suffered, hurt him.

"It's okay Darry. You go on to your room Ponyboy. Do what you have to do," Soda dismissed with a smile.

Pony headed to his bedroom and sadly sat on his bed.

' _Why can't I just bring myself to be there for Soda?'_

A few tears slipped from Pony's eyes as he sat in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Out in the lounge Soda was telling Darry what all his medals were from and letting Darry see.

"That one is for courageous behaviour."

Soda handed a medal with a blue, red, and white ribbon and a gold star to Darry.

"This one is for fighting in the Vietnam War."

Soda handed a round gold medal with a green ribbon to Darry. Darry carefully put the second medal back down on the table.

The third one Soda handed Darry was of a bronze star hanging off a red ribbon.

"This one's for heroism and this next one is another one for bravery."

Soda handed Darry another round gold medal, but this one had a red ribbon attached.

Darry observed all of Soda's medals feeling proud for his younger brother.

"This one here is a general medal that all soldiers get."

Soda showed a hexagonal shaped gold medal with an eagle picture on one side, supported by a blue ribbon with red and white stripes.

Darry took the fifth medal from Soda, taking a good look at it in his hands.

"This one is a medal of honor. It was one of my first medals I received in the War," Soda stated about the round silver medal with an eagle and blue ribbon. Soda went to pass the medal to Darry but dropped it on the floor.

"Damn it," Soda muttered and leaned down with a struggle to pick it up from under the table.

Darry stood up to help Soda but saw he had collected the item.

"It's okay," Soda muttered.

Darry sat back down and just watched his new brother's form in front of him.

Soda glanced at Darry after he realised he'd sworn.

"Sorry Dar. It kind of happened a lot in the War, cursing became the normal thing. I'll try not to say it next time," Soda apologised bashfully to his big brother.

Darry nodded sympathetically.

"It's okay little buddy. So you said that was for honor?" Darry continued the conversation.

"Yeah and this last one I got after I lost my leg. It's a Vietnam Military medal."

Darry looked over the last two medals and gently placed them back on the table.

"They sure are something Sodapop."

Darry's eyes glistened in pride as he took in all his brother's rewarded medals and his strength he would have had in order to fight his toughest battles; it was _nothing_ Darry had ever had to face.

Darry stood up and placed a gently hand on Soda's shoulder.

"You're a good man Soda. Mum and Dad would be so proud of you right now, just as much as I am," Darry said, wearing a comforting smile.

Soda smiled back up at his brother as a few tears started to fall.

Soda grabbed his crutches and stood himself up, latching himself into a hug with Darry.

"I'm so glad to be home. I missed you both so much," Soda sobbed, letting his tears fall freely for the first time in a long while.

Darry held his strong, muscular arms around his beefed up brother.

"This place just wasn't the same without you."

After hugging for what seemed like an eternity, Soda and Darry released.

Soda sat back down and began packing away his medals, taking in his surroundings of being back at home.

Darry walked into the kitchen and Soda could hear the fridge and cupboards opening.

Since being at War he had to do everything, along with his fellow soldiers, no matter what injuries they sported. Soda got himself back up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"What can I help with Darry?" Soda asked.

Darry looked at Soda surprised, "Little buddy, I'll make dinner tonight. I don't expect you to help; you only just got home and are still adjusting."

"Darry please, I was so used to doing all this," Soda pleaded.

Darry approached Soda and rested his hands on his shoulder.

"Sodapop, I know you've had to be so independent on your own for so long and whether you're capable I don't care; I am not having it. I want you to go out and watch some television or something. You may be an adult but I'm still your big brother, now go," Darry ordered.

Soda sighed and hobbled his way back to the couch sitting back down quietly.

Soda lay wondering about Ponyboy in his room and if he should go down and talk to him yet, instead he found himself slowly dozing off to sleep.

When dinner was ready Darry walked out and saw Sodapop asleep on the couch. At first Darry wasn't sure whether he should disturb Soda or not, but if like on cue Soda shifted on the couch and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Darry: how long have I been asleep for?" Soda asked drowsily.

Darry smiled, "Not sure, probably since I shooed you out of the kitchen."

"Sorry, I guess I was tired," Soda apologised.

Darry shook his head, "No need to apologise Sodapop. I wasn't going to wake you but now that you are awake, dinner is ready."

"Good, I'm starved," Soda beamed.

 _Yep still typical Soda, with a bottomless pit for a stomach,_ Darry chuckled to himself.

Darry was on his way towards Pony's room to call him for dinner when Soda whom had since stood up, walked over to him.

"Darry I'll go let Pony know."

"Okay if you're sure," Darry replied, but before Darry could leave to go and sit down at the table, Soda asked the question that was bothering him for so long.

"Darry how was he?"

Darry knew that Soda was asking about Pony while he was away, it couldn't have been easy on the middle brother.

"Not good Sodapop, he didn't eat for almost a week and when he did it was barely a few mouthfuls. He couldn't sleep, he had nightmares every night. He really struggled without you Soda, we both did. I couldn't comfort him like you could. Pony got very sick and at one point I was scared I'd lose him too."

Soda had a few tears in his eyes hearing about his little brother.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Darry walked over to Soda and hugged him.

"Don't ever be sorry Pepsi-Cola, you were placed in a position that you had no say in and you fought hard for your country."

"Thanks Darry. I better go get Ponyboy before dinner gets cold."

Soda pulled away from his brother and adjusting his crutches, hobbled down towards Pony's room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Soda reached outside Pony's room, wondering if he'd changed anything: made it officially his own room and not one he used to share with him, despite it being originally Soda's bedroom.

Soda gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Pony called out softly.

Soda rattled the door and carefully stepped in looking around to see that nothing much had changed: his side of the room was still the same with his collector cards and shirts; the only change was that it was tidier.

"Ponyboy, it's just Sodapop. Darry said that dinner's ready," Soda spoke with some hesitancy.

Pony glanced up at Soda and stood up off the bed.

"Hey are you as hungry as me?" Soda asked with a smile this time, trying to loosen up the tension.

Pony stepped through the door and Soda had waited to walk next to him but Pony kept a good distance, walking at his normal shuffling speed.

"Hey Pony wait," Soda called and gently tapped Pony's arm.

Pony stopped and looked at his brother.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked, full of concern.

Pony nodded in response.

"Yeah I'm fine Soda."

Pony turned back to walk down the hall with Soda trailing behind.

Pony could tell Soda was far behind him and it made him think.

 _Things are never gonna be the same. By now Soda would have raced me down the hall to the kitchen table, yet here he is hobbling way behind on crutches. Although my brother is back, he's never gonna be the same._

Pony sat down at the table and Soda arrived about five minutes later, resting his crutches against the spare chair.

"Yum Darry this looks amazing, much better than War food," Soda exclaimed and got stuck into his meatloaf, mashed potato, and vegetables.

Darry laughed at Soda's persistence.

"Slow down Soda; I've made plenty more if you want seconds."

Soda chuckled, "Thanks Dar."

Pony ate his dinner quietly and once all was finished Ponyboy took the plates to the sink and started on the dishes.

Darry went out into the living room and Soda stayed behind hoping Pony would feel like talking.

Soda leaned up against the cupboard and grabbed the dish towel and started to dry the dishes Pony was putting aside.

Pony started to feel awkward as Soda's missing leg was closest to him and he just didn't know how to deal with this.

Soda quietly waited for the right moment to talk, watching Pony attentively to see if he would jump in and start them off.

Pony started to rush with washing the dishes, wanting to get away from it all back to his room.

Pony went to put a plate in the drying rack but his eye caught Soda's missing limb and he couldn't help but startle; dropping the plate on the floor with a loud smash.

Darry rushed into the kitchen.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

Pony just stared not answering his brother.

"Sorry Darry, I'll clean it up," Soda said, jumping to Pony's defense; just like he used to, but even though Soda wanted everything back to normal: nothing was and would ever be the same.

"No Soda its fine, go and sit on the couch," Darry instructed before leaving to grab the dust pan and brush.

Soda put down the towel, feeling hurt that he was the reason Pony had dropped the plate.

"I'm sorry Pony," Soda whispered.

Soda grabbed his crutches and went into the living room, biting his lip to stop himself from crying.

Even through all the pain and suffering he dealt with at War, nothing compared to the pain he felt from his baby brother feeling scared and saddened by him.

Darry was scrapping up the broken bits of ceramic plate while Pony stared down as him.

"What were you doing Ponyboy?" Darry questioned.

Pony shrugged, "It was an accident. I'm sorry Darry."

Darry sighed and threw the bits in the trash.

Soda watched from the couch the scene unfolding in the kitchen and hummed a gentle song to himself, one that he had learnt off one of his friends in War; a song that would always sooth him when nights were tough and tonight would be tough.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_** **:**

Soda tried to be as stoic as possible, but found it hard when the horrific pain of an exploded gunfire continued to sear through his left leg, all the way through his body.

Soda had been caught by a close range gunshot which ricocheted through his leg, leaving shrapnel and burst blood vessels; basically everything in Soda's leg was shattered and there was no chance of recovery. If Soda was to survive he needed a leg amputation.

Soda was lying on the hospital bed of the doctor's tent.

"This is going to be a struggle, so I am going to have to ask for some assistance in the restraint," the doctor asked.

Steve was in the tent beside his buddy, watching the ordeal.

"Nurse Angeline; have you got the sutures, flush and bandaging ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes doctor; all ready to go." Angeline said as she smiled at Soda.

"You'll be alright, Buddy," Steve encouraged.

Soda was terrified at the thought of losing his leg, but he knew he had to in order to save his life and get back home to his brothers.

"Drink this young soldier," the doctor instructed, handing Soda a cup with whiskey.

Soda pulled away at the strong smell. He'd continued to live by his values and not drink while at war.

"I don't drink alcohol," Soda replied.

"It's the best anaesthetic you'll get. This local injection will numb the area a bit but will not mask the whole procedure's sensations. Soda reluctantly drank the alcohol.

"Ready: young soldier?"

Soda gave a nod; ready as he'll ever be.

"Tourniquet," the doctor requested.

Angeline handed the doctor some fabricated rope which the doctor then tied tight around Soda's thigh, just above his knee.

Soda felt the tightness in his leg and groaned.

"I'll do this as quickly as I can soldier Sodapop," the doctor assured, and grabbed the bone saw.

Soda bit his lip from crying out as the saw pierced his skin.

Steve held Soda down as he tried to fight the agonizing pain.

The doctor had finally cut through the thick muscle tissue.

Angeline wiped some sweat from Soda's forehead, as Soda was swearing out now.

"Keep strong for me soldier," the doctor encouraged and began to saw through the bone.

Soda didn't know how much more pain he could take, he just wished he was home again with Darry and Pony. To smell Darry's bacon and eggs in the morning and baked dinner on Sundays and Pony; his little brother who he loved so much, how Pony would come home and say how he beat his best time in track and how they cuddled and comforted each other at night.

Soda needed that comfort now and focused his mind on his brothers to distract his focus from the pain.

Halfway through the bone cutting, Soda began losing consciousness. He could no longer picture Darry and Pony, all he could see was fuzzy darkness and all he could hear were faint voices of three people around him.

Angeline injected Soda with some adrenaline and pain relief, helping Soda come back to consciousness and just relax as the doctor had now finished and was now suturing up the leg.

Steve had almost vomited at the sight of his best buddy having his limb removed; sure they'd seen a lot during their time at war but nothing would prepare them for a sight like this.

The doctor finally finished the dramatic procedure.

"You did good soldier," he commented; despite Soda being semi-conscious.

"Angeline, make sure soldier Sodapop is given plenty of rest and monitored closely."

"Of course," Angeline replied sweetly.

"Now come on out Soldier, you heard the doctor's orders," Angeline gestured towards Steve.

Steve didn't want to leave his buddy and his mind thought back to his promise to Ponyboy,

 _'_ _Why am I even thinking about the kid now?'_ Steve questioned to himself, but then he remembered how important Soda was to the family and how hurt they would be if anything happened to him.

"Can't I stay with him; he's my best buddy?" Steve asked.

Angeline shook her head.

"Sorry soldier. Soldier Sodapop needs time alone right now. You can come back again tomorrow morning and I'll let you know how he is later tonight," Angeline assured.

Steve took one more look at Soda lying on the bed with his wrapped up leg before exiting the hut.

When Soda had woken up he barely remembered much of what had happened; after all he'd passed out half way through the procedure. It wasn't until he took a glance down at his missing leg, feeling a throbbing pain that he realised what had happened.

Soda saw a faint image in the corner of the hut, it was moving around gracefully and silently as possible until the image turned around to face Soda.

"Hey soldier Sodapop; how are you feeling?" Angeline asked and approached Soda's bed.

"Never better," Soda joked then winced in pain.

"Are you in any discomfort soldier?"

"Uh yeah," Soda replied.

"Well you just lay back and I'll get you something for that."

Angeline drew up some medication to alleviate Soda's discomfort and placed the needle into his uninjured thigh.

Getting a clear picture with his vision Soda took a good look at Angeline.

"You know you're really pretty; has anyone ever told you that?" Soda attempted a wide smile.

"No they haven't, but thank you Sodapop."

"Call me Soda, everyone else in my family call me that," Soda replied.

At the mention of family Soda gazed down; staring at the sheet.

"You miss your family huh?" Angeline asked.

"Yeah, my brothers I love them a lot. I just hope they're both doing okay."

Angeline smiled and rested a comforting hand on Soda's shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine, but I bet they miss you too. Now let me take a look at your wound."

Angeline unraveled the bandages on Soda's leg, checking the stitches.

Soda took a look and immediately felt sick to his stomach seeing the purple and red swelling where his limb used to be. Angeline looked up when she heard Soda gasp.

"You okay Soda?"

"It's weird," Soda replied.

"What is?" Angeline queried and began re-bandaging Soda's leg.

"Not having my leg," Soda answered softly.

Angeline gave the young man a small smile in understanding.

"It takes soldiers some getting used to; I've seen many struggle to deal with the shock, but you're strong soldier Sodapop Curtis and I believe your family would be very proud."

A stray tear slipped from Soda's eyes as he again set his mind to his brothers.

Angeline handed Soda a glass of water.

"Here drink this; you have to keep hydrated."

Soda took the glass and took a rough sip.

"How am I going to fight like this; next time I might not make it," Soda stated.

Angeline took the glass from Soda, placing it on the nearby desk.

"With injuries like this soldiers no longer can fight."

Soda didn't quite register what Angeline was talking about and gave her a confused look.

"Sodapop when the doctor thinks you are recovered and well enough, you will be discharged from base; you are going home Soda."

Soda's eyes widened as he turned to Angeline with hope; he would get to finally see his brothers again. Soda's thoughts were short lived when he remembered about Steve.

"What about Steve; will he get to come home?"

Angeline gave a sigh and adjusted Soda's sheets and pillow.

"That I can't tell you; soldiers only usually get discharged if they are no longer capable of fighting."

Soda pushed himself up against his pillow. No way could he leave his best buddy behind; that wasn't the greaser way; it wasn't his way.

"I won't leave Steve behind," Soda announced with determination in his voice.

"Soda you may have no choice. Look why don't you rest; I have to notify the doctor and your friend Steve on how you are," Angeline instructed.

Soda slumped down and closed his eyes briefly.

"Can you get Steve to come in later; I want to see him," Soda requested.

Angeline smiled, "Sure thing."

"How you doing, buddy?" Steve asked, sitting himself beside Soda's bed.

"Like I wish this wasn't happening. Did you hear I'm getting discharged when I'm up?" Soda asked.

Steve nodded, "Yeah I heard; that's good for you though. I always said you'd go home," Steve answered somewhat dejectedly.

"I told them I won't leave without you," Soda said firmly.

Steve glanced to his friend in surprise.

"You can't be stupid Sodapop; this is your chance out of this dump!"

Steve was now a bit angered by Soda's statement. Steve wouldn't let Soda risk his life for him; he had a family, where as Steve had nothing.

"I ain't thinking stupid. You're my best buddy Steve. We've been mates since we were five years old. I won't let this war end that for us," Soda said fully determined.

Steve shook his head.

"You sure are a stubborn one Soda, but I ain't getting myself blown up or shot just to come home with you."

Soda smiled then, seeing his best buddy shine through as they used to joke before they'd came to war.

When Soda finally got discharged the doctor released documentation to allow Steve to escort Soda on the account of also being unable to fight in the war; though Steve's documents were mere forgeries, to allow the best friends to head home together.

When Steve and Soda were on the plane back to Tulsa Soda couldn't stop grinning as he looked out the window.

"We're going home Steve. We're really going home."

 ** _End flashback_**

* * *

Soda stared at what was around him: the worn down table, dusty old cupboards and rooms, and the cracks in the walls of the house where the paint was chipping off.

These were all memories of when he was growing up. It all seemed so long ago, as being at war had taken so much away from him, but in no means would it ever take away what was most important inside Soda's heart: his family and home, and now that was what he had once again, except this time it was going to need a lot more work to fix the damages.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Before long night time had come around. Darry flopped down his paper and stood up to open the front door.

"Ponyboy it's getting late now, it's time for bed," Darry instructed.

Pony had been quietly reading out on the porch; though struggling greatly to focus on the words on the paper.

Ponyboy immediately did as he was told, no arguments.

He put down his book once inside and approached his oldest brother.

"Goodnight Darry."

Soda watched Pony hug Darry.

"Goodnight Ponyboy, sleep well," Darry replied.

 _Pony and Darry never would have done that before I left, I guess things do change,_ Soda thought.

Soda waited anxiously for Pony to give him a hug but nothing came.

"Goodnight baby," Soda announced; trying to smooth things as much as possible, however Pony just gave a quick glance at Soda and a brief goodnight in response.

Soda felt utterly crushed, he wanted Pony to be okay with everything, but it was proving harder than he could imagine.

Pony made his way to his bedroom but stopped down the hall and swallowed hard; _it's now or never._

Pony turned back and walked back into the living room.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing?" Darry questioned, upon seeing his little brother back in the room after he told him to go to bed.

"Um I just wanted a drink," Pony replied quietly.

"Well be quick," Darry instructed.

Pony walked into the kitchen and side glanced at Soda as he passed.

Pony gulped down a large glass of water.

 _It's only Soda; the worst he could say is no,_ Pony thought, as he built up the courage to ask his brother his burning question.

 _Since when has Soda ever said no?_ Pony questioned himself.

Taking a deep breath, Pony walked back out into the living room, standing stationary in the room for a brief moment.

Darry gazed up from his paper.

"Is there something wrong Ponyboy?"

Pony stared down at the ground then lifted his head to face his newly changed brother.

"Um: Soda?" Pony called quietly.

Soda looked attentively at his brother.

"What is it Ponyboy?" Soda asked in his typical Sodapop concerned voice.

 _Just hurry up and ask before he doesn't want to listen. You're wasting his time,_ voices inside Pony's head told him.

"Soda, do you...do you think you could maybe stay with me tonight like you used to? If...if you don't want to, I understand...it's been so long and you probably..." Pony's rambling was cut off by Soda, who was now showing a beaming smile.

"I'd like that more than ever Ponyboy."

Soda's relief was beyond anything the middle greaser could describe; it was all he'd hoped for in so long.

Pony smiled. _I hope I did the right thing. What if Soda being in the bed made me even more scared of losing him?_ Pony shuddered at his thought.

"Just go to bed Pony, I'll be in soon," Soda instructed.

Pony walked down to his bedroom and got into his night clothes, climbing into bed. Pony made sure his back was towards the door and Soda's side of the bed. _This way I can feel him there but I don't have to believe he is real._

Pony heard Soda hobble into the bedroom and after some maneuvering of Soda getting into his sleep wear, Pony felt a movement next to him as Soda climbed into the bed.

Soda rested his arm over his brother which made Pony flinch and his heart jump; he was still trying to convince himself that Soda's coming back was real.

After a brief moment, the quiet breathing of the brothers was silenced out when Ponyboy let out a whisper.

"Soda I really missed you."

"I missed you too Ponyboy," Soda mirrored.

Soda wrapped his arm tighter around Pony; he couldn't believe he was actually home and being able to hug his little brother he adored so much.

Soda's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint sniffle and he may have missed out on some of Pony's life but he still knew when his brother was upset and crying.

Soda leaned over to see Pony's tear stained cheek and he gently brushed his hand over Pony's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"What's wrong Ponyboy?" Soda whispered.

Pony wasn't sure how to answer his brother; he felt like a stranger somehow.

"Ponyboy you know you can always talk to me. I know I haven't been here for you for awhile, but I'm here now. You're still my little brother and I your big brother. We used to talk real good, we still can," Soda whispered.

Pony remained quiet, though still sniffling, and Soda waited patiently for his response; it paid off and Pony shifted around onto his back to look at his brother.

"It scared me when you didn't write for so long and weren't here...Soda, I...I thought you were dead."

Ponyboy finished on a sob and turned back away from Soda, having a feeling of shame.

"Oh it's okay Pony, you don't have to be upset about feeling like that. I'm sorry I couldn't write and led you to feel like that."

Soda gently wiped Pony's falling tears again.

"Pony I'm gonna make you a promise, nothing is ever gonna keep me away from you or Darry and if I have to fight for my life to come back to you guys then I'll do that," Soda whispered and pulled Pony in closer to him; Pony had to admit Soda felt a lot more stronger than he ever used to be.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad by what I said or how I've been acting," Pony whispered.

Soda smiled and gently rested his chin on Pony's shoulder, "It's okay Pony."

"You wanna know somethin'?" Soda whispered in Pony's ear and Pony nodded in response.

"When I was dealing through my toughest times, all I could think about was you and Darry, all the fun we used to have as the gang. You pulled me through and gave me hope."

Pony turned his head and smiled at Soda.

"Do...do you think you could show me your medals tomorrow, please?" the younger teen asked quietly.

Soda nodded, "Sure Pony, but right now we need to get some sleep; I'm tired. I've been waiting for a good night sleep in a comfy bed for ages and what way to spend it than with my kid brother?"

Pony snuggled down, getting himself comfortable and while doing so kicked his leg around and noticed the unfamiliar presence of Soda's missing leg.

Pony realised it didn't matter if Soda looked different or couldn't muck around with him like he used to; he was his big brother with the always cheeky, beaming smile and he loved him more than anything in the world.

For the first time since the incidence of War, Pony felt safe and comfortable in Soda's arms.

"Soda?" Pony whispered.

Even though Pony heard no reply he had to tell Soda how he felt.

Ponyboy took a heavy breath before speaking from his heart.

"Soda, you're my hero."

Soda didn't reply and for a brief moment Pony thought he hadn't said it loud enough or that Soda was only being nice before and really didn't want to listen to Pony talk.

"Soda?" Pony called and gently twisted around to find Soda fast asleep.

Pony smiled and rested against his pillow and closed his eyes; falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. The Curtis brothers were together once again.

* * *

The next morning after Darry had gone to work, Pony and Soda sat together on the couch and Soda went through all his medals the same as he had done with Darry the day previous.

Pony sat in admiration as Soda placed each of the medals on the table.

Feeling overcome with pride Pony smiled widely and threw himself at Soda, wrapping his arms tight around Soda's neck in an enormous hug.

The impact led Soda to fall backwards against the couch.

"Whoa kiddo," Soda laughed and wrapped his arms immediately around Pony's slim waist.

"I can't believe you did all that!" Pony exclaimed with tears quickly filling his eyes.

Soda chuckled and pushed Pony away from him; glancing into his youngest brother's eyes.

"Oh Pony: it's okay," Soda comforted.

"You are so brave Soda and you're the best brother anyone could ask for," Pony croaked as his voice became muffled as he choked back his sobs.

"Well you're a mighty fine brother too, Ponyboy," Soda replied, hugging Pony tightly again in response.

Pony couldn't contain his sobs anymore, being overwhelmed with being in Soda's embrace and his admiration for his brother, and allowed the salty tears to slip down his face.

Soda held his brother for a further few minutes then pushed him out of the hug; giving Pony a soothing smile as he gazed into Pony's eyes, noticing that despite Pony getting older he still had his innocence and vulnerability inside him.

"Hey, I got an idea," Soda announced.

Pony furrowed his brow; wiping his eyes with the back of his arm as he sat back down next to his brother, watching the older greaser closely.

Soda picked up his medal for courage and smiled at his brother, leaning over and gently pinning it onto Pony's shirt.

Pony's eyes widening as he stared down at the medal hanging on _his_ shirt.

"Now you're courageous too," Soda smiled and playfully ruffled Pony's hair.

Pony didn't flinch; too fixated on the medal.

"Take it off," Pony demanded in a shaky tone.

"Huh?"

"Take it off Soda!" Pony yelled.

It didn't feel right to him to be wearing his brother's hard earned medals.

"Hey calm down Pony," Soda said softly, but complied with his brother's wishes, taking off the medal.

Pony flopped back against the couch not saying a word and staring at the floor with a sad look upon his face.

"What's wrong Pony?" Soda asked, gently rubbing Pony's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that Soda," Pony grumbled.

Soda frowned, confused by his brother's reaction.

"Why Pony? I was just thinking how brave you were, having to deal with all the worries here whilst I was gone; I didn't mean to upset you," Soda continued in his soft voice.

"It's just, you've been through so much, and I'm scared," Pony admitted; he was now fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Soda pushed himself closer to Pony and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"What are you scared of honey; you can tell me you know that right?" Soda whispered, using his soothing voice; the voice that Pony remembered all too well if he ever needed comfort.

Pony glanced up at his older brother and twisted his fingers together.

"I'm scared...I'm scared you're not gonna be like you used to be," Pony confessed, while the older brother listened attentively.

"I mean we can't run together, wrestle, or play around," Pony whispered sadly.

Soda sighed and hugged his brother.

"Pony of course we can; well not the run part, but we can still wrestle. It'll just be harder for me but don't think that'll give you ample opportunity; I'm still stronger and bigger than you and if nothing else I can still give you a good tickle torture," Soda smirked, poking Pony's abdomen lightly.

"No Soda!" Pony shrieked, even though Soda barely touched him.

Soda laughed, "Looks like I'd still kick your butt at it too."

Soda shoved Pony close into him, roughing him up in a hug.

"Soda," Pony whined in a fit of laughs.

Soda pulled back and slumped against the couch.

"Hey: you hungry, Ponyboy?"

Pony shrugged.

"Cause I'm starving; I'm gonna go see what Darry's got in the cupboard. Come join me kiddo," Soda smiled and gestured with a nod of his head.

Soda made a grab for his crutches and steadied himself as he stood up. Pony watched his brother and noticed how easily Soda walked on his crutches; almost like they didn't bother him at all.

"Come on Pone," Soda pressed, having turned around to see Pony still on the couch.

Pony got up and followed Soda into the kitchen.

"Nah don't feel like a sandwich or crackers. I wonder if Dar's got some ingredients for a chocolate cake," Soda beamed, reaching up to look through the cupboards and pulling out some flour and icing sugar.

Pony gave a smile remembering all the times Soda used to love making chocolate cake.

"Now let's see if I can remember how to make this?" Soda questioned; pausing for a moment to think.

Soda began mixing ingredients together and Pony saw Soda attempt to pour in more sugar.

"Soda, you've already added the sugar; don't put too much in," Pony whined.

"But that's the best way Pony," Soda defended.

"No it's not Soda," Pony complained, however unable to hide his laugh.

Soda playfully scowled at his little brother and flicked a small amount of the sloppy cake mix at his brother, hitting Pony in the nose.

"Hey: Soda!" Pony protested, laughing.

Soda laughed, "I'm the one cooking here Pone."

"Yeah but you don't have to overload the sugar and flick food."

Soda smirked and deliberately flicked the cake mix at Pony again.

"Soda!" Pony protested, but this time Pony grabbed a small handful of flour and tossed it at his brother; showering Soda's shoulder in the white powder.

"Now who's playing?" Soda snickered and soon enough the two brothers were tossing ingredients at each other and laughing as the Curtis kitchen was transformed into a mess of brown flour and sugar.

After about twenty minutes the brothers had exhausted themselves and Soda poured the mix into a tin, and with Pony's help placed it into the oven.

"Guess we got to clean this place up now before Darry gets home," Soda smirked.

"It was your mess, Sodapop," Pony teased.

"Oh yeah, well I'll just tell Darry you made it all," Soda teased in return.

"Soda," Pony laughed, knowing his brother was joking.

"Come here Pony," Soda requested.

Pony approached his brother and Soda released one of his crutches to wrap his arm around Pony's shoulder, both laughing and so caught up in the moment that they hadn't noticed Darry had come back from his job and had since stood in the kitchen staring at the mess.

"Sodapop, Ponyboy; who is responsible for this mess?" he said sternly.

"Soda wanted to make a cake," Pony dobbed, still laughing.

"Way to tell Pony," Soda retorted.

Darry shook his head, feeling pleased his brothers were having fun and life seemed back to normal.

Darry approached his brothers and leaned his strong arms around bother their shoulders.

"Well as long as this mess is cleaned up, little brothers," Darry warned, giving both Soda and Pony a hard ruffle of their hair with his large hand.

"Darry, don't pick on someone who's crippled," Soda joked.

Darry scoffed.

"You can't use that one on me all the time, little buddy," Darry replied and squeezed both his brothers in a hug.

No war was ever going to take their brother away from them again; Soda was here to stay and the Curtis brothers would remain as one tough union.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks, to all those that have: read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I have appreciated your support greatly.**

 **- Lovetoread75: It has been such a pleasure having you read along with this story and to hear your feedback of positive enjoyment throughout with your long reviews. Thank you for your support and I'm pleased you loved the story. :) **

**- Ponygirlrunner25: Many thanks for tuning in with this story and providing such wonderful support and feedback, and engaging in the chapters emotionally. It's such a joy to know you enjoyed the story and I have treasured all your lovely compliments on my writing. :)**

 **- GreaserG1rl201: Thank you for your positive support through this story. Knowing that my writing could be so effective on someone means a lot, and your positivity and encouragement for me as a writer is something I take to heart, so thank you. :)**

 **- sjwmaw: Many thanks for checking out my story and providing some reviews; I have appreciated it greatly, and I'm happy to hear you have enjoyed the story. :)**

 **- Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for reading and reviewing an unfamiliar story; it's truly an honor for me. :)**

 **- Unknow Identity 90: Thank you so much for following along with each of my chapters and leaving reviews. **

**- mycookiegirl: Thanks for reading and reviewing when you could. It's a pleasure knowing you enjoyed the times between the characters and believed the story to be emotional. :)**

 **- wejneramanda: Thank you for reading and complimenting my work. Glad you enjoyed. **

**- Kay Greaser: Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**- GoldeneyedJonnycake: Many thanks on the compliment on the story; I appreciate that a lot and I'm happy to know you have loved the story. **

**- 7Greasers: Pleased you enjoyed and thanks for reading. **

**- River Over Stone: Thank you for sharing your feedback on my story and engaging as you did. **

**- Guest: Thank you for the compliment on the story and my writing and for reading along. **


End file.
